Untold Secrets
by Time2TryDefyingGravity
Summary: Everyone has secrets that they don't tell... Even if it could be the solution to an on going problem. Or do they? This story has drama, action adventure and also, a bit of romance.
1. I Know Your Face

_Disclaimer: I do not own "Prison Break" or any of its characters. Brett Rattner, Paul Schuering and all of the other executive producers do. I only own Elisabeth Webster, Olivia Webster, Lorena Haskell, and other names that do not seem familiar._

**Chapter 1**

It was a few months after Lincoln's supposed execution, which was breached, for new evidence of his innocence. Because of that, the days in Fox River were getting more and more edgy as they had gone by. But, on a particular day, all of the inmates were awaiting the arrival of about 150 female prisoners from the Chicago State Penitentiary. These female prisoners were the most unruly in Chicago State, and had to be sent to Fox River, to be "tuned up." In Fox River, they would stay in the new wing that was constructed for them.

Michael Scofield, the prisoner who was trying to get himself, his brother, and a few other inmates out of Fox River, was standing by the fence, with his cellie and best friend, Fernando Sucre.

"Do you think that any of these gashleys will interfere with the plan?" Sucre asked Michael.

"Let's hope not." Michael then gasped and noticed that a woman about his age walked off of the last bus. She had light brown skin, black hair, brown eyes, and a body to rival a model's.

"What is it?" Sucre asked, looking worried.

"I know that girl who was last to get off."

"What is her name?"

"It's Elisabeth, but everyone calls her Elise. We have been friends ever since we had been about 5 years old. I wonder what she is in for?"

Michael walked down the fence and headed inside. He walked to where the women were being signed in and saw Elise at the end of the line. She held herself in a lackadaisical manner, but he knew that it was her. She felt someone looking at her and turned in Michael's direction, and smiled. He smiled back to her, thankful that she had remembered who he was. He then walked up to her.

"What are you here for?"

Elise had a husky voice, but it had a hint of sexiness in it, and it flowed like a gentle brook.

"Prostitution and Aggravated Assault on a police officer, actually two." She smiled at the end of her sentence and looked at him. Her smile faded as she stared at him. "I was with the wrong crowd of people, I guess. I thought that they cared about me, but I now know that they don't."

Michael looked at her with sympathy, before hearing Bellick yell at him.

"I got to go. I'll speak to you, later."

Elise looked at him, nodded, and went up to the desk. The C.O. told her her vital information while she was in Fox River.

"Elisabeth Webster…your number will be 94100, and your cell # is 25 in the women's wing."

Elise nodded, giving the Bellick a dirty look before stalking off to the women's wing.


	2. Getting to Know You…Again

Chapter 2

A week after the new female prisoners came to Fox River, tension on the inside didn't go away, but it was there wasn't as much. The men were happy that they could get some attention from the women, and not from each other as much. Maybe the arrival of these female inmates could make Fox River a little better. Only time would tell.

* * *

While in P.I., Michael, Sucre, Westmoreland, T-Bag, C-Note, and Lincoln, although done with the hole, they were trying to think of something else. Michael walked outside for a moment, and noticed Elise and a few other females, sitting on the bleachers. They all were chatting amongst themselves. He then noticed a few guys walk over to them, and one of the girls, by the name of Strawberry, got in there faces. The next thing he saw was the guys walk away, looking a bit scared.

"Hey!" He called to the guys. They looked at him. "I think we should call it a day. It's nearly five anyway."

The team agreed, and performed the daily ritual of covering the hole and making it look as though they were really working. Michael walked over to the group of girls. He saw that Elise was perched on the top bleacher, apparently, now, the leader of the group.

"What do you want, Peckerwood?" A female black prisoner asked Michael.

"Doxy, leave him alone. He's a friend of mine." Elise told her, receiving a surprised look. She walked down the bleachers and jumped on to the ground. "Hello, Michael Scofield."

"Hello, Elisabeth Webster." He looked at the women. "Is this your posse?"

"Why, yes. Michael, say hello to the "Circle of Trust." These girls are my best girlfriends."

"Why are they called that?" He looked confusingly at Elise, as she just smiled and turned to the girls, and then back to Michael.

"This group of women have been my friends from Chicago State to here, and I would never give them up for anything. But, you, Michael Scofield, were always the trustee of my secrets, and you always will be."

"As are you, Elise Webster."

Elise winked at Michael and smiled, which he returned.

* * *

As the inmates filed into General Pop., Michael could hear T-Bag talk to one of the Alliance members about one of the girls outside. He only had to hear a little bit of his conversation before realizing that the girl T-Bag was talking about was Elise. Rage filled him, but before he could do anything, someone grabbed his arm. It was Sucre.

"So, where did you go when we were done?"

Michael looked at Sucre, and breathed in deeply, still wanting to punch T-Bag.

"Fish?"

"Um…I went over to talk to Ellie."

"Who's Ellie?"

"Ellie is Elise's nickname that only I can use while in here. I always called her that and no one else is allowed to call her that."

"Call me what?" a voice came out from behind. Michael turned around and saw Elise walking towards him.

"Oh, I was just telling Sucre here about my nickname for you."

Elise looked at Sucre.

"Oh, Sucre this is Elise. Elise, this is Sucre." Elise smiled and shook hands with Sucre. Sucre winced a bit at how hard she held onto his hand.

"You got a good grip, there." Elise laughed, and was joined in by Michael. He then turned and looked at her.

"What are you doing here? I mean, in the A-Wing, of course."

"The women are allowed in General Pop. for awhile after P.I., just to hang out. I wanted to talk to you about…" Elise was caught off when T-Bag wandered over to her, Michael and Sucre.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A reversed Oreo? I see you've landed yourself a fresh one, Pretty. A pretty black whore who is here for your every whim." he laughed, as Michael went to lunge at him, but Elise held him back.

"My, my, Theodore. Didn't your father ever teach you manners? Or was he too busy drinking to even realize you were there? You know, C-Note was right…you do fit the trailer trifecta: racist, pedophile, and stupid."

"And what are you? A genius? Well, I guess you must… be to be able get yourself thrown in here."

"You know what? You're here all day and night, T-Bag. I'm in for a catnap. Anyway, no one would want to bail your ass out of here. Don't know who would want to, anyways. Wouldn't be your retard of mother, now would it?"

T-Bag raged at her and knocked her down. He went to punch her in the face, before receiving a kick in the groin. T-Bag doubled over in pain, and Elise got up. Before she could walk away, T-Bag grabbed her ankle, so she couldn't go any further. Since she was struggling to get out his grasp, Elise fell on the ground and was being dragged over to T-Bag. Elise hit T-Bag's hand with a makeshift shiv that she had hidden in her pocket, and got herself free. She dusted herself off, and went up to Michael.

"See? I can take care of myself." She laughed and walked off, past a few Aryan Brothers, who gazed at her, but didn't say anything.

Michael looked at T-Bag, who was still in pain and bleeding, and tried to hide it.

"I guess you've met your match, huh, T-Bag?"

T-Bag glared at him, clutching his bloody hand, and stalked off to his cell. Michael and Sucre laughed at him before retreating to their cell.

* * *

A few days passed by and the same thing would happen everyday. T-Bag and Elise would get into a fight, and both of them would have to go to the infirmary. Then, they would both come back to GenPop, all battered and bruised, but each of them sporting a smirk at the other's inconvenience.

One day, T-Bag and Elise came back to GenPop., after the thousandth time being in the infirmary, Michael stopped Elise before she could go to the Women's wing.

"You know what?"

"What?"

Michael stared at her, and gave her a devilish smile.

"You two are more alike than you know."

"Michael, are you out of your mind? I'm like Theodore Bagwell? Please. I am far from being like T-Bag, okay? He's a racist, and I'm not. He likes to start shit with people and I--"

"And you do, too, Ellie. Don't forget… you may not have started this war between you and him, but you are fighting it, which shows perseverance. T-Bag never backs down from a fight or anything, and neither do you. Am I right?"

Elise just looked at him, and, with her wings clipped, simply nodded.

"But, how am I so alike with someone who is a racist?"

"Your personalities are the same, Ellie. Your views may not be the same, but your personalities are completely the same."

"Well I wish they weren't."

"Hey, I've known you too long, Ellie. Don't get yourself hurt."

"I won't." She smiled at him.

Michael smiled and put his fist to her cheek, lightly pushing it, and then taking it away.

Elise breathed deeply and looked up at Michael.

"I better get to Sarah. That last cut T-Bag gave me is pretty deep and it bleeding like crazy."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

Elise nodded and walked off. She walked past T-Bag's cell, and looked inside of it. T-Bag was talking to his cronies about his and Elise's last fight. He caught her looking in, and smirked. She shook her head and headed down to the infirmary.

Once she walked in, she wasn't greeted by Sarah, but by Bellick.

"Well, hello there, Webster. Having Sarah check out your battle wounds?"

"Shove off, Bellick. No one wants to be near you, especially not me."

"Ooo, tough girl," he leaned in close to her, glaring "You may think that you're all tough, but you're nothing but a waste of flesh, you little whore."

Elise, glaring, just stared at him.

"Speaking of whores how did you like the club last night, _Brad_? I hear you are a regular there."

Bellick just glared at her, before hearing a voice from behind her.

"Captain Bellick?"

Bellick turned around to see Sarah behind him.

"Sorry about that, Dr. Tancredi."

Sarah simply gazed at him, and he left. Elise walked up to one of the beds and sat on it.

"He is such an asshole, Sarah. How can you stand him?"

"I tolerate him. Although, I do have to admit and agree with you, that he is very… irritating." After she had said that, Sarah had made a face that made Elise break into a fit of giggles. Sarah and Elise had gotten quite close in the past few weeks, just like Michael had.

As Sarah applied anti-bacterial ointment to Elise's cuts, they continued talking. They didn't talk about jail, but about girl stuff, their favorite things in life, and many other topics. Once Sarah was finished, Elise got up and walked to the door.

"I'll see you later, Sarah."

"I'll see you too, Elise."

Elise smiled and walked out of the infirmary. She was beginning to form yet another lasting friendship with someone who could really understand her… like Michael.

Later on that day, in the early evening, Elise went over to see Michael in his cell. She noticed that he wasn't there, but saw something very strange. The bolts of the sink in his cell were loose and the sink was tilting slightly. She took it as though someone might've broke it during a riot.

"What's the matter, Elise?"

Elise turned around and saw Sucre standing behind her.

"Uh… Nothing. I was just looking for Michael."

"Fish is doing something… important."

Elise looked at him, her eyes browed.

"Like what?"

"It's a secret…"

"What is the secret, Fernando?"

Before he could open his mouth, Michael walked into the cell and noticed Elise.

"Hey, Ellie. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Michael looked at her, and the word, "oh", came from his lips.

"You do know that your sink is broken, right?"

Michael's eyes widened. He looked to her and then the sink. Did she know?

"Um…yeah, I know. During a riot, someone came in and busted it."

"That's what I thought." Elise smiled.

"Well, Sucre told me that you were busy, so, I'll leave."

Elise walked past Michael and Sucre. Michael noticed that when Elise smiled, it wasn't a happy one. He knew that she wanted to talk to him, but he was so into the plan of breaking out that he had forgotten that she was even there.

"I forgot that she was my friend…"

"What was that, Fish?"

"I forgot that Elise was even my friend, because of this plan. I know that in order to save Lincoln, I'll have to be away from everyone, but… I can't leave her. She's like a sister to me. We've known each other for almost thirty years."

"But, Fish, you start talking to her… the plan might slip out of your mouth."

Michael looked at Sucre and knew he was right. But, he still wanted to talk to her. He needed to talk to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, LJ, Veronica Donovan, and Nick Savrinn, were now in an apartment building. They were unpacking all of there belongings. Suddenly, a knock came from the door.

Veronica, still afraid it was one of the feds, looked at Nick, and Nick looked back at her. LJ, got up from the couch and looked through the eyehole. He saw a girl about his age, with brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and was dressed like a skater. She looked worried.

LJ looked at Veronica.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. It's a girl. But, I think I know who she is."

"Then, open the door."

LJ opened the door, and there stood the girl, soaked to the bones, since it was pouring outside. She looked at Veronica, Nick, Lj, and then back to Veronica.

"Are you Veronica Donovan?"

"Yes… how can we help you?"

"There is this guy named Kellerman that's after me."

Veronica looked stunned and looked at Nick. Nick looked at Veronica and then to the girl.

"Do you know why?"

"Yes. The government thinks that I know how to prove that Lincoln Burrows is guilty. I don't know why, but they do."

Veronica looked closely at the girl. Although she had fair skin, she looked like someone that she knew. Someone who she knew for awhile, too.

"Sweetheart, what is your name?"

"It's Olivia Webster."

Veronica gasped.

"I know you're mother. Her name is Elisabeth, right?"

"Yes…"

"Ok. We'll help you."

LJ looked at Veronica, with a bit of a look of disgust. Veronica looked back at him, with a stern look. LJ sighed and started to the room he was staying in.

"Olivia, you can stay in the room LJ is in."

LJ quickly turned around and gaped at Veronica.

"Her with me!"

Olivia looked at LJ and suddenly remembered who he was.

"Oh no way, Ms. Veronica, he hates me. I'll stay on the couch."

LJ glared at Olivia and received one from her.

"Fine."

It was not going to be a quiet night that night.


	3. Forget Me Not

**Chapter 3**

Back in Fox River, things weren't going too well. Michael, although sticking to his plan and the schedule, still hadn't found the time to talk to Elise. He would notice her sitting on the bleachers, looking out in the distance, or walking in GenPop, and talking to other guys. He wondered if she felt outcasted by him. He would think so… since she wouldn't go up to his cell, just in case he was "busy".

Elise, on the other hand, was happy as can be. Well, almost happy. She was winning the war between her and T-Bag, but she felt as though that the one person she wanted to be there to cheer her on had better things to do. She missed Michael, and she showed it too.

Out in the yard, Elise was talking to a few of her friends when she noticed Michael, Lincoln, Sucre, T-Bag, Westmoreland, and C-Note all heading into P.I. She walked up to the fence.

"Hey, Michael!"

Michael heard her voice and smiled. He turned to see Elise, her face contorted a bit, due to the sunlight, and sweat beads were getting into her eyes.

"Hey… What's the matter?"

"Nothing… What are you guys doing?"

"Heading into P.I. We're working in the storage room, for Bellick. We gotta get going, Elise. Talk to you later." Lincoln answered.

"Oh…Well, I'll see you later." Elise walked off and went by a few black inmates who were making up a rap song.

Michael watched her walk off and looked at Lincoln. As they got to the storage room, Michael held Lincoln back.

"I want her to come with us."

"What?"

"I want Elise to come with us."

"Are you nuts? We have too many people as it is."

"I know, but I don't want to leave her behind like I did 16 years ago."

Lincoln looked at his brother, confused.

"She was living with me for about 3 years, and then, I left. Before I let her live with me, she had been partying a lot, and doing drugs. After being with me and me being her rock for awhile, she sobered up. But, when I left, I heard that she had gotten back to her old roots. I don't want her to do that again."

Lincoln nodded and looked at him.

"Did you also hear that she has a daughter?"

Michael's eyes widened at this news.

"Yeah. Her daughter is LJ's age and she goes to school with him. Apparently, Elise was raped, but decided to keep the baby, who is now Olivia."

Michael had tears in his eyes as he looked over to where Elise was. Why didn't he stay? Why didn't he just take her with him? He didn't know. He was now in more shame than ever.

"Michael, for the fact that she has a daughter, I'll let her in, ok?"

Michael stopped looking at Elise and looked at his brother, and smiled, full of joy.

"Thanks, Linc."

Michael and Lincoln went into the storage room and started to work.

Later that day, Michael and Sucre walked to their cell. Michael had been talking to Sucre about his and Elise's past and the times that they had shared together.

"I always thought that you were romantically involved with her, but I guess not, huh?"

Michael smiled, but it quickly faded when he heard a commotion come from the first floor.

He and Sucre went over to the balcony and saw that two inmates, one armed with shank and the other looking scared, were circling each other. The first one, a tall black inmate, lunged at the other, a slightly shorter and younger white inmate, almost stabbing him in the stomach, but the white inmate blocked it with his arm. The black inmate then lunged at the white inmate again, until Elise came in and separated them. Neither of the two inmates walked forward while she stood in between them. Elise looked at the black inmate and she looked as unpleasant as ever.

"Get back to your cell, Jones! This was a foolish thing that you've started!"

Jones looked at Elise, and like a child being disciplined by their mother, he turned around and walked to his cell, not saying a word.

Elise then walked over to the young kid, who was holding his bloody arm.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

She ripped her shirt, so that she had a makeshift bandage, and carefully took the young man's arm. He winced as she took it.

"Are you new?"

"Yeah." He kept looking down.

"What is your name?"

"Daniel."

Elise looked at him as she wrapped his bloody arm. She then took her finger and lifted up his chin, so that he was looking at her.

"You don't need to be worried about me. I'm Elise."

"Hi."

"How about we go to the infirmary to get that checked and stitched, and then, we can talk another walk." She held out her hand for him to take it.

Daniel nodded and took her hand. Michael noticed this and notice that it was close to what T-Bag would do to new prisoners. Except for taking his hand, the new fish would take his pocket. Hopefully, this new fish wouldn't have to do what he would to do with T-Bag. Anyway, this was Elise.


	4. Forgive and Forget…But Never Regret

**Chapter 4**

Meanwhile, in Chicago, Veronica and Nick were still trying to figure out about Lincoln's case and what they were going to do about Olivia.

"Olivia isn't very trustworthy of us." Nick stated.

"I know, but she is our dependability. The feds are after her, but we need her also."

Right after Veronica had said that, the phone rang. Veronica answered the phone, looking slightly worried.

"Hello?"

"I have some information for you about Lincoln Burrows, Veronica."

"Who are you?"

"It's Elisabeth Webster."

Veronica's eyes widened. She looked at Nick, and as LJ and Olivia walked into the room, she looked at Olivia.

"Oh my… How can you help?"

"I know that my daughter is with you. When LJ came to visit his father, he told him that Olivia was with you. And Lincoln told Michael, and Michael told me. Anyway, tell Olivia to transfer the VHS tape to a DVD, and then, put the disk into the computer in the computer lab at the 696 building at Johnson Avenue in Chicago."

"How is that going to help us?"

"A friend of mine works in that building. She works on the computers and she knows how to help you. Olivia knows who she is."

Veronica looked at Olivia.

"Her name is Lorena Haskell, Ms. Veronica. She's my mom's attorney.

"But only the FBI can be in that building."

"She also works for the FBI."

LJ's face was full of shock and he looked at Olivia. Olivia had a smirk on her face.

"Tell my mom that I know what to do."

Veronica nodded and went back to talking to Elise.

"If you heard, your daughter knows what else to do."

"That's my girl. She takes after her mother. Lorena will be on the third floor at the elevator. Just introduce yourselves and leave the rest to her." Elise smiles and laughs, "I'll get back to you, Veronica."

"Okay." After hanging up the phone, she looked at the others and smiled.

* * *

Elise hung up the pay-phone, and turned around. She noticed that Michael and the others were heading into P.I. She smiled to herself, and walked over to the bleachers.

Later that day, Elise walked into GenPop to find Michael. She looked up to where his cell was, and saw him leaning against the door.

Elise walked up the stairs and to his cell. She saw him and Sucre walking away.

"Wait! Michael!"

Michael stopped in his tracks and turned around. He said something to Sucre and walked towards Elise.

"Hey, Ellie."

"Finally, I get to talk to you. I was seeing you and the others heading into P.I. How much do you get paid for that?"

"We get $0.19 an hour. And we work for about 7 hours. Why?"

"I was thinking about joining. I know about what you are going to do."

"What?"

"You're trying to break out…" She looked into his eyes, and saw that he was in a mix of shock and anger. "You see, you and I both have the same I.Q., and since I do maintenance, I saw the hole in your cell, and the wall, and in storage. Michael, I want to go with you."

"I can't believe this."

"Michael…"

He looked away from her.

"Look at me."

He continued to look the opposite way, and Elise gave up.

"Fine, I'll just leave. It's not like you wanted me to be here, anyway. Just leave me like you did 16 years ago." She started to walk away from him, nearing the staircase.

"No, wait."

Elise stopped and stood at the top stair. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes. Michael walked over to her and stood next to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just shocked. I guess that you would've get on to it sooner or later."

"Yeah, well, it hurts that it seemed that you didn't trust me. You have always trusted me and I have never betrayed it. You know you can't keep secrets from me."

Elise looked at him, and Michael embraced her in tight hug.

"I do trust you, Ellie. I always will."

Elise and Michael finally parted. Elise smiled at Michael and walked down the staircase, and walked towards T-Bag's cell.

"Hey, Theodore!"

T-Bag looked up from talking to a few of his thugs and smirked at her.

"What, Elisabeth?"

Elise walked in and looked at the guys.

"Only a few minutes, guys. Thanks."

Elise sat on the stool, while T-Bag sat on the bottom bunk. She kept on playing with her fingers, while trying to figure out how to say to him what she had been thinking all day.

"When will this war end between you and I? I'm really wondering, because I'm getting tired of going to the infirmary and getting stitches."

T-Bag laughed and looked at her.

"Well, I guess it will end whenever either of us decides it to be over."

"Well, I want it to be over right now. I've come to realize that we're both alike in a lot of ways. I mean, not in obvious ways, of course, but in ways of our personalities."

T-Bag looked at her keenly, with a bit of a smirk.

"Well… How do you figure that one out, little lady?"

"Well, we both like to start shit with people, right? And, I guess, we are both pretty manipulative."

"Yeah, I guess, but you aren't manipulative with Pretty, right?"

Elise looked at him, with a look of concern on her face.

"I know you two have been getting close. It's a pity, you know. He likes that doctor."

"Who? Sarah Tancredi?"

He shrugged.

"I guess. The only doctor I know of in Fox River."

Elise looked as though she was hit in the face with a sledge-hammer. T-Bag noticed her and placed a hand on her back.

"S'ok, Sweetheart. You'll find someone."

Elise laughed and looked at him.

"Thank for your concern, Mr. Bagwell, but, it's not like that."

"Then what is it like?"

"We've been friends for almost thirty years, and Michael has always told me everything. I guess, maybe, his love life wasn't included."

"Well, your love life apparently is. I know about you and that new fish."

"Do you want him?"

T-Bag smiled and laughed.

"No, he's all yours."

Elise got up, smiled and looked at once arch-nemesis.

"So, is this war over?" She held out her hand.

T-Bag looked at her hand and looked back at her. He got up, and instead of shaking her hand, he gave her a big hug.

"Oh, yes. It is well over and will never begin again… No matter how mad I get at you."

"I promise I won't get you mad. Anyway, about what I said to you about your family."

T-Bag looked at her; his smile quickly faded.

"I thought it was absolutely horrible and cruel about what I said. I shouldn't be one to be talking about other people's families. I know how it feels to be made fun of and have your family in on it, too."

He looked at her, confused.

"Remember when you called me a black whore?"

T-Bag nodded.

"Well, you were only half right. I'm a mulatto, or half black and half white. My father is Irish-Scottish-American, while my mother is African-American. I am the only child between those two, but I have 4 half-brothers on my father's side and 3 half-sisters on my mother's side."

T-Bag looked as though he was going to fall down.

"I'm really sorry about…"

"It's ok," she cut him off, putting her fingers to his lips, "All is said and done. It's in the past and we both do not need to dwell on it." She kissed him on the cheek, smiled and walked out of the cell.

T-Bag walked out of the cell and leaned against the door. He put his hand to his cheek, remembering of how she had affected him physically and emotionally that day.

* * *

A few days have past from when the war between Elise and T-Bag had ceased, but the tension inside the walls of Fox River.

Michael was looking at his tattoo, seeing what he had to do next. Sucre was keeping watch.

Michael walked over to Sucre.

"We have to find out how to disable the security cameras and alarm."

"You have any ideas, Fish?"

Michael simply shrugged, full of disappointment. He didn't know anyone who knew how to disarm the alarm and camera. He looked down, his head head in his hands. Then, his head shot up when he heard Elise was arguing with C.O. Geary. Elise had been transferred to A-Wing and was now T-Bag's cellie. He looked from his cell down to the first and of what he could see, Elise was being escorted to her new cell.

"Why did you even put me here, Geary?"

"Do I look like the head honcho, here?"

"I was just asking a question." Elise looked up at Michael, and smiled. Of what he could see, Elise was taking something from Geary's belt, and he wasn't even noticing it. She walked into the cell and looked at T-Bag.

"What did you steal from Geary?"

"Something that will help with the plan."

T-Bag looked at her, and his face was full of apprehension.

"You know about us breaking out?"

"Yeah… But, in order to escape and not be noticed, the cameras have to be disabled. My little friend here will get the job done."

Elise revealed the P89TH 9mm Luger that was once in Geary's belt, but now in her hands. She walked over to her bunk and hid the gun in her pants pocket.

"Don't say a word, Theodore."

T-Bag nodded his head, and then, looked at Michael. He grinned up at him and mouthed to him.

"She's in?"

Michael nodded to T-Bag, knowing that if he didn't let her in, there would be more secrets told to him about his dearest friend, and they wouldn't be from her mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Veronica, Nick, LJ, and Olivia were still in their apartment. LJ was looking rather dismal, sitting at the couch and watching T.V.

"What's the matter, LJ?"

LJ looked up to see who had asked him that question and noticed that Olivia was sitting next to him. He looked at her and muttered something.

"You looked unhappy, LJ. I was just wondering what was worng with you, geez."

"Well, it's none of your business."

Olivia just looked at him, while he gave a "don't bother me anymore" look.

"Fine."

Olivia got up and walked into the room that she and LJ were sharing and slammed the door shut. Veronica noticed her and looked at LJ.

"What?" Was all that came out of his mouth.

Veronica sat down next to LJ and started to walk with him.

"Why do you not like her so, LJ?"

"She's different."

"How so?"

"She's not like the type of girls I hang out with, that's all." LJ looked at Veronica. Veronica gave him a shameful look.

"That is terrible. That should be no reason to not like. In fact, you and her have a lot in common."

"Yeah, like what?" He asked, not really interested.

"Well, her mother is in jail, and so is your father."

LJ looked at Veronica, and looked away.

"She's trying to help your father, LJ. Her mother is the only person she really knows and she was taken away from her," Veronica grabbed LJ's shoulder and turned him to her, "Try to think of knowing no one but your father, and then, one day, he was taken away. How would you feel?"

LJ glanced at the room that Olivia was in and then looked down, shame written all over his face.

* * *

While Elise was getting situated with her new cell, Geary had lined the prisoners up for count. Elise noticed that he had grabbed his belt, and he became aware of that his gun wasn't there. Elise walked out of the cell and in the line. She then called out to him.

"Why do you look lost, Geary?"

"Someone stole my gun," He noticed her smiling, and walked over to her, "You don't know who could've done it, huh?"

"Nope, no idea."

The inmates all knew what was going to happen. The crowd began to rustle quietly, and it gradually grew louder.

"Let me check, just in case." Geary went for his keys, but before her could even reach them, Elise hit him on the head with the gun. She then grabbed the keys before Geary's body fell on the floor.

The inmates began to get more and more rowdy, and then, before you knew it, more and more C.O.s came into the A-Wing, with Bellick in front.

"What the hell happened in…" Bellick froze when he saw Geary on the ground, and Elise having a hold on the P89TH 9MM Luger that was once in Geary's belt, but now was in Elise's custody.

"Didn't shoot him, if that's what you're tinking, Captain."

Bellick looked at her confusingly. He looked at how she held the gun. Instead of holding it with her index finger on the trigger, it was on the barrel and the palm of her hand was on top of the gun. Only one person held a pistol that way, that he knew of.

"Agent Elisabeth Webster."

Elise walked up to him, and whispered to him.

"Get a riot started. But not a big one. I'll shut off A-Wing. I'll tell you why later."

Bellick nodded, and like that, he shot at her, and the inmates went crazy.

Elise made it to the door, being quickly followed by Michael.

"What are you doing, and why did he called you 'Agent'?"

"There's no time, Michael."

Michael grabbed onto her shoulder and turned him to her.

"Yes, there is. 16 years worth of it, Elise."

Elise looked at him and bit her bottom lip.

"Fine. I'll tell you. I used to work for the CIA, before I was sent to prison. But, since I was so profilic in my work, they let me keep my job. Most of my money came from the CIA, not prostituting."

"So you have never prostituted."

Elise shook her head and looked down the hall. A few inmates from another wing heard about the riot, and were charging at the two. Elise took the gun and shot at them, not to hit them, but to scare them. Her idea worked.

"We have to go. I'll tell you when we get to the room where they house the alarms and outdoor-security cams."

"Why did you get sent away, then?" Michael asked as they both were running in the halls, until they came to a room. They both ran into it and Elise grabbed a chair to reach the vent above their heads.

"The Vice president's sister knew about me and wanted me to join forces with her in order to kill Lincoln."

"And?"

"I denied her." She smiled at him, before climbing up into the cross-base and being followed by Michael. "Since she couldn't get what she wanted, she sent me to prison. And now, she's after Olivia, for the same reason. But, instead of sending her away, they might kill her."

"Then we need to get out of here as quick as we can."

"Yeah, so lead me the way, Michael. You are the smarter one." Elise laughed, but stopped when she looked up at Michael, who was smiling at her.

"But' you're the braver one."

They both shared a laugh before going on their way. Although it may have seemed to be stupid, it was a special moment shared by the two, since the last time they had laughed at something together.

But, they knew that they weren't going to laugh for long. The riot, as they both could hear, was getting louder, and somehow, inmates found their ways out of their wings.

Elise looked at Michael.

"We better do this fast."

"Right. I'll lead."

Michael went in front of Elise as the two went through the pipes to try and get to the last barricade and the most important piece of the plan.


	5. Understanding Each Other

**Chapter 5**

Elise and Michael continued to crawl through the pipes. Elise was looking down into the vents as they crawled, and suddenly, grabbed hold of Michael's shirt.

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to stop at the next room."

"Why?" He looked back at her, and her face was filled with joy.

"Because that is where our next stop to freedom is."

Michael nodded his head and they quickly went on.

Meanwhile, Lincoln had heard of the riot, and although he was in solitary confinement, he was able to get into the A-Wing, since someone opened all of the solitary confinement rooms. Lincoln went up to Michael and Sucre's cell, only to see Sucre alone.

"Where's Michael?"

"He is _loco_. He went with Elise. She started this entire thing."

"Do you know where they went?"

Lincoln heard a voice come from behind him.

"They went to disable the alarms and security cameras."

Lincoln turned around and saw T-Bag swaggering up to him. Lincoln started towards him, but Sucre held onto his shoulder.

"Elise took Michael to the room with all the electronical stuff that runs in this prison. Apparently, disabling those cameras and alarms will get us out a lot easier."

"And did she tell you this?"

"Why wouldn't she? I am part of the team, and she is my new cell mate."

Lincoln looked at Sucre, and then back at T-Bag. He then rushed past T-Bag and down the stairs, towards the doors that led out of the A-Wing.

Lincoln ran through the halls, until he came across the room where he saw Michael and Elise.

"Michael? What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Trying to save us all."

"You're doing something cracked, is what you're doing. You do know that she started this entire riot."

Michael looked at his brother and looked at Elise. Elise gave him a helpless look and looked at Lincoln.

"I only did that to able to get into this room without getting caught."

"Like hell you would've been caught anyway. I know what you are, Elisabeth. You're an agent who is only posing as an inmate to get me killed."

"To get you killed? I would never do a thing like that. I'm only doing this to help you, Lincoln."

Lincoln just looked at her as though he wasn't listening to a word she was saying.

"Listen, if I didn't get an abortion with Olivia 15 years ago after being raped, then what makes you think I am going to try to go and get an innocent man killed, Lincoln? I know who set this conspiracy up."

"How are you sure you know who it is, and, by the way, who is it?" Michael asked her.

"The lady who sent me here," Elise looked at Lincoln, "You were right about one thing… I am an agent. I am actually one of the best. And because of that, the Vice President's sister wanted me to prove that you were guilty. I denied her, and she sent me to prison with false conviction. But, remember, since I was one of the best agents, the CIA let me keep my job. So, upon hearing about you being in Fox River, I had to be transferred here to be able to save you. But, we face a terrible dilemma."

"What would that be?"

Elise looked at Lincoln with sadness in her eyes.

"They're after Olivia now. She is able to access a program in the 696 Building on Johnson Avenue. A program to prove your innocence. Because of that, the CIA is after her. They think that she can access that program to be able to prove your guilt, and the Madame is stopping at nothing to get her way."

"What would happen if your daughter doesn't deliver."

Elise looked at Michael, and Michael looked at her, and then at his brother.

"They'll kill her."

So, now, we definitly need to bring you on board in this plan."

Elise smiled at Lincoln, and then, walked over to the table, hiding the wires connecting to the cameras and alarms. She took out the gun, and shot three holes in it. She stuck her fingers in the hole as you would if you were hold a bowling ball, and with one fell swoop, she ripped it off and threw it aside.

Michael looked outside.

"You'd better hurry up, Ellie. They've brought out the heavy-hitters."

"I know. It'll take me one minute, just, hold on." Elise took out a pair of rubber gloves, and started to disconnect the wires. There were a few sparks here and there, but nothing life-threating. "Done."

Michael grabbed Elise's hand as she got up, and she, Michael, and Lincoln ran as fast as they could to the A-Wing. Once they got to the A-Wing, Elise took out the gun she had swiped earlier. She then turned to Linc and Michael.

"You two go to your cell."

"What about you?" asked Michael.

"I'll be okay, just go."

Michael hesitated, but went soon after receiving a glare from Elise.

Elise ran into the middle of the first floor, and fired the gun up in the air. Everyone heard, and the S.W.A.T. team behind the bars saw this crazy woman, but quickly pushed the thought of this woman being crazy, and realized who it was. They got out, however, and one of them walked over to her.

"Agent Webster?"

"What?"

"You'll be needing to get back to your cell."

"I am no inmate, Johnson. Just remember that."

Johnson nodded, and saw her walk over to her cell.

Elise walked into the cell, and eyed T-Bag.

"What?"

"I'll ask you later."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

Elise walked up to him.

"Oh really, then how come Lincoln came to the alarm room? I told you not to tell anybody."

T-Bag looked regretful for a moment, before walking over to the door, and looking at the SWAT guys take care of all of the other inmates that were not in their cells.

Elise was looking in the mirror, and tears were in her eyes.

* * *

Olivia was sitting at the computer in Veronica and Nick's apartment, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Go away, LJ."

"Come on, Olivia!" LJ stood outside the door and stood in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

Olivia looked at screen and then back at the door.

"Fine!"

LJ opened the door and noticed that she was on the computer. She was examining the DVD of Lincoln shooting the Vice President's brother.

"Are you able to access that program onto this computer?"

"Yeah. My mom said that the only way to do it was on those computers in the building, but, Lorena gave me the program so I can do it here. She doesn't want anyone getting hurt."

Olivia was typing so fast that LJ couldn't keep up. She was also swiveling the mouse around and clicking it in different locations. LJ looked at the screen and now saw a frozen image of the gun that his father was holding, which was very blurry.

"Can you clear that…"

Before he could end his sentence, Olivia was clicking on the picture, clearing up the image. A gasp came out of her mouth, as they both looked at the screen. They was no flash coming from the gun, which meant that it was not shot. Olivia looked at LJ.

"Your father was telling the truth. Terrence Steadman's brother was shot earlier, and it wasn't by him. You see? There's no flash. It looks as those he's just standing there and looking at the dead body."

LJ looked at Olivia and back at the screen. For once, he had to agree with her.

* * *

It was finally near the ending of the riot, and the S.W.A.T. guys were counting up the dead inmates and putting them in body bags. Elise continued looking at mirror, just staring and staring and staring.

T-Bag would look back at her, just to make sure she wasn't going to do anything. In a way, he still resented her, and was only putting on an act to make it look like he and Elise were friends, but, in truth, he started having feelings for her, and started to really respect her.

Elise finally turned around and walked up to the cell door, along side T-Bag. She looked around at the carnage.

"I never wanted this to happen. I can't stand to see death anymore."

"Well, sooner or later, you won't."

"He doesn't want to take me."

"Yes, he does."

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't trust me, anymore." Elise was now in tears. "I was only trying to help, and yet, it all leads to this. I am not a good person."

"Yes, you are, Elisabeth." T-Bag grabbed her shoulders and turned her to him. "You are a good person, and you never forget that. You are Pretty's best friend, Mack's love interest, and many other things. We all respect you, even me. I know that battle between us is over, and a war may be on its way, or not… I don't know. All I know is that you are the reason I have found hope."

Elise looked at him.

"What a load of bullshit." She smiled and even laughed a little bit. T-Bag joined in with her, and watched her as she went to the bunk and climbed up to the top. She noticed him looking at her.

"What?"

"I know you probably hate me for sending Lincoln to you and Michael. Bet you wanted time alone with him."

"I'm not mad, T-Bag…"

"You can call me Theodore."

She looked up at him when he said that.

"I don't usually let people call me that, but you'll be an exception to the rule," T-Bag walked over to her and held her hands, "Agent Webster."

Elise gave a small laugh, before pulling her hands out of T-Bag's grasp and laid on the bed.

"Tomorrow will be another day." After saying that, Elise drifted off to a dreamless sleep, but her mind was still very active…full of memories… pain… and _secrets._


	6. Author

Author's Note:

Hey Peoples!

I know this may seem like a kinda female character who has had a troubled past, was raped and only looking for love, but, believe me, I'm pulling away from that completely. Elise is not your normal female character in a drama/action adventure/romance.

Alright, let me just summarize about who Elise is and how she is connected to everyone.

Elise's real name is Elisabeth Webster.

Elise and Michael's "friendship" anniversary is on September 5th.

Elise's daughter is Olivia, the one that is helping out Veronica and Nick. Olivia is almost as smart as Elise, but since she is a teenager, she is still going through that stage of her life. Elise was 18 when she had Olivia, and Olivia is LJ's age (15), so Elise is 33 years old. Not your normal age of an original female character, now is it? Lol.

She knows Lincoln, because their kids go to school together, and since he is brother's with Michael.

Elise knows Abruzzi because her other best friend, Lorena, secretly works for the mob as a hitman.

One of Elise's half-sisters goes out with one of C-Note's brothers, and they are getting married.

Elise knew Charles Westmoreland's daughter when they were in school.

Elise is half Black and half White. What I didn't write is that her mother and father were together for a little bit, but not long enough that her father, Patrick, could see his daughter. He is the one person whom she wants to see while in prison. This is a reason why she is very open with all of the inmates in the prison, since she is aware that she is biracial.

Elise's I.Q. is identical to Michael's, so, it wasn't a surprise that she had caught on to his plan.

We also know that she is a former secret service agent, wrongly convicted and put in prison by Madame Vice President. Don't wanna give anything away, but you will see her later with Elise.

You may think that she has feelings for T-Bag. That will be for you to decide. (If you like the pairing, please review and tell me. If you like the mystery triangle: Elise/T-Bag/Michael; also review. I need some ideas that will get people's attention.)

Elise is not a Mary-Sue, nor is she the tough, "I don't care about nobody else but me and my daughter" woman. She is just a righteous human-being, trying to save multiple lives.


	7. I Was Born To Make You Happy

_Ok, ok, I wanted to get to romance part out of the way. But, all of this romance cuts into the Drama end of the stick, so, enjoy the chapter, please.

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

The next day, Elise woke up with a splitting headache. She had woken up way before all of the other inmates, and noticed that it was still dark out. She lit her bedlamp, and took out a diary that was hidden underneath her bed. She moved around as little as possible, so not to wake up T-Bag.

She flipped the pages and landed on a page labeled, "Angel Eyes." She read it and smiled.

_Thank you so much for who you are,_

_Even if you are far away;_

_And the words that you speak to me,_

_I'm never mad at what you say._

_(Chorus)_

_Angel eyes have seen me_

_And I have seen them, too_

_I am always happy_

_Happy to be with you_

_I don't know why I need you so, _

_or how I know that you'll be there_

_But, oh, how much you mean to me._

_In times, my heart can hardly bear._

_You are the good in me._

_(Bridge)_

_Knowing simply that you are there,_

_Forever thinking so much of me,_

_Opens up my happiness,_

_Undone for all those to see._

_I am happy_

_I want to be the strong one_

_To count all of the things you've done_

_To guide with all that love can lend_

_Until all of these troubles end._

_(Repeat chorus)_

_May we share all our special days,_

_The happiness of one for two;_

_And if we must go separate ways,_

_Let my love remain with you._

This was her song dedicated to Michael.

Here, she could write down all of her dreams that she would have wanted to make possible, all of the feelings and emotions she was feeling, and all of the secrets she wanted to be remain untold. Here, in this diary, she could write her life.

Elise gasped as she could hear T-Bag rustle underneath her. She looked over her bed and saw him. He mumbled something and went back to sleep. She smiled at the Alabamian and then, sat up, turned the next page of her diary, and started to write down something that had been on her mind.

A few hours later, it was time for all of the inmates to get up. T-Bag accidentally kicked the top-bunk, causing Elise to scribble a bit.

"Sorry, Elisabeth."

"It's ok, Theodore. It's only my diary."

T-Bag got up and placed his arms on the side of her bed, and placed his head in his hands.

"Your diary?"

"Yes…my diary. I have been writing in it ever since I was 18. When my life turned upside-down." Elise continued to write in the notebook, and T-Bag was trying to peek. "Will you stop?" She smiled at him.

"I wanna see if you wrote anything about me."

Elise looked at him and laughed. She then closed it and locked it. T-Bag gave her a curious look, and she simply shook her head at him.

"No, I am not telling you if I wrote about you."

"Then, I'll have to force it out of you."

T-Bag climbed the top bunk and straddled Elise. He began to tickle her, making her laugh out loud. She, of course, still wouldn't tell him, which made him tickle her more.

"Theodore, stop! Fine, fine, I'll tell you."

"Good."

She kept her mouth closed, holding in a laugh. He caught on to her act and began to tickle her again. T-Bag's face got really close to Elise's, that their lips were only millimeters away from each other. She took in his scent, as he did her's. Then they heard Bellick walk by the cell.

"Ok, lovebirds. Up and at'em."

T-Bag got off of Elise and got his clothes for the day. He walked of the cell, but waited for her. Elise hid the book underneath her mattress, and then hopped off of the bed. She also grabbed her clothes. She walked out and walked with T-Bag to the showers.

Michael walked down, and stood next to Elise.

"Are you serious? You're taking a shower with all of these guys?"

Elise looked at him and laughed.

"What? I have a private stall. Don't worry, Michael."

Michael smiled and looked at T-Bag. T-Bag just looked at him and started to walk with the rest of the inmates. Michael looked back at Elise.

"After the showers, we all have to talk."

"Ok." Elise quickly followed T-Bag to the showers, and instead of going into the main shower room, she walked into stall that was in the room, but it was closed off for her. She walked in the stall and turned on the water. She then noticed someone standing outside of the stall, and peeked to see who it was.

"Theodore!"

T-Bag's eyes widened as he looked at the angel in front of him. She was all he had dreamed of. With all this racist crap going on, you wouldn't think that T-Bag was actually falling in love with a mulatto girl, who, by the way, was a few years his junior. He quickly blinked and closed the curtain. He walked away and felt more mortified in that moment than in his entire life.

Elise had covered herself, and then, once the curtain was closed, she went back to washing. Why did he do that, she wondered. She noticed, before he left, that he didn't have a ravenous look in his eyes, but a loving one. Like he had just seen something that he had been longing for, for the longest time. If that was the case, then Elise was going to have to cope with the fact that the man whom she once hated was now falling for her, and she was falling for him, too.

* * *

Later on, when the group was in P.I., they started to have the meeting. C-Note noticed that T-Bag was just staring out of the door, looking at someone, and not looking out for anyone.

"T-Bag? Who are you looking at?" C-Note walked by him and noticed that he was looking at Elise. C-Note looked at Michael, who looked at Lincoln.

"T-Bag!" Lincoln shouted.

"Wha--? Oh, sorry about that." He walked over and became part of the group.

"Are you with us, now?" Michael asked.

"Yes."

"Good. So, now, we have everything done. Except for the infirmary. I am going to have to do something about that pipe. It's our only way out."

"Get Elise. She is good friends with the doc." C-Note pitched in.

"Yeah. She talks to her all of the time, and is always allowed in the infirmary." T-Bag stated, since she was his new cell mate and all.

"That's a good idea. She will probably know a very quick and efficient way to get that pipe out of the picture."

"So, are we all good on the plan?"

The group all agreed and then, they all exited. Michael went over to Elise, who was sitting on the bleachers and talking to a few of her friends.

"I need to ask you a favor."

Elise looked at him, and nodded.

"I need to get rid of that pipe in the supply room. The one that leads to the infirmary."

"I can think of something to do it as quick as I can get it. What type of metal is it?"

"No idea."

"If it's weak, then all you need is any type of strong chemical and fire, to rust it away." Elise looked at him. Her face was flushed, ever since her encounter with T-Bag in the shower.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You look flushed."

"Oh. Well, I had an encounter while in the showers. Not a bad one, but a very, _very_ surprising one."

"Who was it?"

"My cell mate."

Michael raged and got in her face.

"Did he touch you! Because if he did, then I'll…"

"He didn't do anything. All he did was just stand there and look at me."

"He was probably thinking about raping you, right then and there." Michael looked at her, and saw that there was hurt in her eyes.

"Why would you say that?"

"He's a monster, Elise. He's probably just putting on a show to kick it with you."

Elise looked away from, and noticed T-Bag, who was talking to a few of his cronies, but he kept on looking up at her. He would smile at her a few times, before continuing his conversation.

"I don't think so."

"Why?" Michael looked at her intently.

"Because he didn't have the rapacious look in his eyes that he would usually have. He looked as though he had just seen something that he had been yearning for, for a long time, and that he was in love with it. And the truth is, I'm thinking that I liked that look."

Elise looked at him after she had finished and saw a look on his face that she had never seen before. He was hurt. Michael's bottom lip trembling and had tears forming. He had never known it, but, he was in love with her. Ever since the day that they met, he knew that they would be together as friends, but, ever since a few months ago, he wanted to be with her, and be more than friends with her.

"Well, I'm happy for you…" Michael got up and walked away.

"Michael, wait." She got up and followed him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. If this is what you want, then, fine."

"This is not what I want, Michael." She stood in front of him and stopped him. "What I want is for you to tell me why you seem so upset."

"Isn't it obvious? I love you, Elise. I have ever since we were younger. When we met, I knew we were supposed to be together. We may be as different as can be, but, we are so alike, that…" he took a breath, letting a tear flow down his cheek.

"Oh, Michael…" She took his face in her hand, and kissed his cheek. He finally broke and started to sob into her shoulder. She held as though he was a child, soothing him and caressing his back, telling that everything was going to be ok.

After awhile, Michael composed himself, and they all got in line to go into the prison. As they filed into GenPop, Elise didn't go into her cell, but went into Michael's cell.

"Sucre? Could you give Michael and I a few minutes? Thanks." Elise sat down beside Michael on the bottom bunk and took his, like she would when they were younger.

Michael looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry about that, before. I must've seemed like a big baby."

"No, you weren't a baby, Michael. You just had to let out all of your emotions."

"What I said was true. But, if you like T-Bag… I'm not gonna hold you back."

Elise looked at him and bit her bottom lip.

"I don't wanna see you unhappy, Michael. If me being with T-Bag is going to hurt you, then let it not be done."

"I won't be hurt by it. I just needed to tell you that because, I really do love you, and I always will." He looked at her, and before either of them knew it, Elise placed a gentle kiss on Michael's lips. She then parted, and rubbed his cheekbone, and smiled.

"I will too."

They talked for awhile longer, and then, Elise decided to go back to her cell. She hugged Michael tightly and then, made her way to her cell. What she didn't know was that two eyes were watching her every move. As she got into her cell, T-Bag was sitting on his bunk, looking at the wall.

"T-Bag?"

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Never been better?"

Elise knew what was wrong and sighed.

"Listen…"

"I already know, Elise, ok," He got up and stood up in front of her, "I knew you loved him. I knew it since the day I met you. You two were always up on each other, and you kept on denying it. But, now, the truth comes out. You do love Michael, don't you?"

"T-Bag…"

"Don't you!"

Elise looked at him and saw that he was a mixture of anger, sadness, hurt, and just about everything.

"I walked in on you today in the shower, because I wanted to be with you. I have never…NEVER…wanted to be with someone as much as I wanted to be you. It's true, Elise. You have changed me. I don't want to deal with the new fish that come in, anymore. I don't care about raping people, and killing people, and everything that I thought about before I met you. All I think about is you, you, you, and no one else. I love you, Elisabeth Webster, and I have never said those words to anyone else before tonight."

Elise just looked at him, words not coming from her mouth. Tears were in her eyes and she smiled. So it was true… He did love her. Finally, she spoke up.

"It may seem that I'm lying, but, I can't stop thinking about you. I did write about you in my diary, Theodore," she reached for under the bed and took it out, unlocking it, turned a few pages and put the books in his hand, "And I continue to write about you."

T-Bag read a poem that she had written. It was telling a small story about two completely different people, finding something that they had been both yearning for…love.

He closed the book and handed it to her. He looked in her eyes, and cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her with a passion he had never known before now. Elise kissed him back, and as they connected, the lights were dimming and everyone was going to sleep, but T-Bag and Elise were arriving at the first stop of a relationship… telling each other the hidden secrets they held from each other for the longest time.

* * *

Meanwhile, two other people were starting to get to know each other a little bit more.

LJ and Olivia had become closer as the weeks went by. LJ had to admit, having Olivia as a friend wasn't so bad. She was funny, smart, always polite, and always cared about what he felt. She wasn't like the other girls at school that he was used to. The girls would be dressing all slutty and would hang all over him. He used to like it, but now, the thought of it made him sick.

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?" LJ asked Olivia, as they sat on the couch together.

"Anything, really. I don't care." LJ flicked on the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean", and Olivia told him to keep it there. It was the beginning, so they had time to watch it together.

As the movie went on, LJ and Olivia were talking about school and sometimes, they would bring up the case. But, they would always usually be talking about other stuff.

"So," Olivia looked at LJ, while chewing on an eggroll from the Chinese food that they had ordered, "What kind of girls do you like? Tiffany is always all over her."

"I don't know what kind of girls I like." He looked at and it came to him that he loved the small things that she would do. How she would laugh, smile, twitch her foot. He liked that in a girl. Olivia didn't hide anything. Her personality was true to form and her ways of being a human being were remarkable. She was helping people she never knew, and actually liking it.

"I guess I like girls like you."

Olivia gulped down her eggroll, and looked at LJ. LJ saw how she looked and stared at the T.V.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok, it's just that, you're the first guy from a different clique, who has said something to me and really meant it."

LJ looked at her and smiled.

"Really?"

Olivia nodded, and looked at the T.V. screen. It was the last scene, where Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann were kissing. Olivia looked at LJ, and he looked at her. Then, they kissed, both enjoying a moment of peace between themselves. Olivia was the first to part, and smiled at LJ. This was a night to remember.

* * *

_So, here it is. T-Bag and Elise are together, and Olivia and LJ are together. What more can you ask? I know that Elise kissed Michael, but… She really loves T-Bag. I know y'all are wonderin' "Who would fall for him? He's so creepy. Well, now, you have seen a different side of him._


	8. Tomorrow is Another Day

**Chapter 7**

A few days past, and the fact that T-Bag and Elise were together was spreading like wild fire. But, you couldn't be disgusted by it, or annoyed by it, or even hateful about it. Here were two people destined to be together, even if they seemed absolutely opposite.

Elise and T-Bag were usually seen walking side by side when they were outside, and since it was getting colder, she could be seen where his jacket. Occassionally, you would see them holding hands…a gesture that the Alliance knew that T-Bag would very seldom do.

* * *

One day, while everyone was outside, Michael had decided to stay in and look at the pipe. He took Elise's adivce to heart, and took some ammonia and began to rub it on the pipe. He had snatched a lighter from one of the guards, and let it up against the pipe. The pipe began to melt, not rust. He guessed that Elise knew it had to do something. Suddenly, her heard the door open, and he got down from the shelf, and hid everything. To his relief, however, it was only Elise, and by herself.

"Hey, Michael."

"Hey, Ellie."

Elise looked over to the pipe and noticed it had melted a bit.

"It's gonna take forever, El," Michael looked up at the pipe, and noticed Elise walking over to the shelf, climbing it, and examining the pipe, "and we don't have that much time. What are you doing, anyways?"

"I have to get supplies for work. I ran out." Elise smiled at him. Michael smiled back, and asked her a question that had just come up.

"So, you and T-Bag are now official?"

"Yeah. You're not upset, are you?"

Michael shook his head, and walked over to her, to help her get down. Elise looked up at him.

"I heard that you like Sarah? Isn't that going to interfere with the plan?"

Michael bit his lip, and just looked at her.

"What kind of supplies did you need?" He quickly changed the subject. Elise looked at him, stunned.

"I'll get them later. Tell me, Michael. Do you like her?"

He still did not answer her.

"I ain't gonna kill you." She looked at his face, and then, nodded, "I guess it's something you wanna keep to yourself." She walked over to the next shelf, and a grabbed a few cans of 'Scrubbing Bubbles' and some sponges and paper towels. She stalked past Michael, but before leaving, she turned around to him.

"Since you are being ridiculous and not answering my simple question, you can forget about me helping you, Michael Scofield." With that, she slammed the door, leaving Michael alone in the room, staring at the door. He became angry with himself and threw his hands in the air. After a few minutes, he also walked out of the room, slamming the door in its wake.

* * *

Michael and Elise didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day, until at the end, when it was evening and everyone was tired and in their cells. Michael went down to Elise and T-Bag's cell, seeing them kiss before clearing his throat. Elise noticed him first and gave him an annoyed look. She looked at T-Bag.

"Go talk to him."

With that, Elise got up and walked over to Michael. They walked over to the staircase, and Elise sat down, and Michael sat next to her.

"What do you want?"

Michael hesitated before answering her.

"I…I need your help. We can't do this without you, Elise, please."

"I told you that I ain't helping you since you can't answer a simple question. I told you everything, well almost everything, about my life, so why can't you answer my question of you liking Sarah?"

Michael looked away and then back at her.

"I do like her…a lot. But, it's weird, because, we need to get to the infirmary to able to get out of here, and she will probably be there, and I don't want to leave her behind."

"Then, tell her."

"What?"

"Tell her about the plan and tell her how you feel about her and that you want her to go with you. She likes you, Michael. Just as much as you do." She saw his face, and she gave him a face. ""Michael, I'm with her everyday. We don't just talk about prison."

"I noticed you go to the infirmary a lot… Is there something wrong with you?"

Elise took a deep breath, and looked away, trying to say what she wanted to say in as nice of a way as possible.

"Ellie?" Michael looked at her, worried.

"I have a heart disease that is treatable, but it's permanent. I went in for treatment and recovered, but it's in remission right now."

"Which means that it can come back?"

Elise nodded, but then smiled.

"Listen, I ain't dead yet, Michael. And I won't die until I can't fight anymore. You said it yourself. I have perserverance, and this is the fight of my life." She pointed to her heart.

Michael took her hand that was on her heart and kissed the back of it, saying that he was going to help her and not leave her side.

* * *

The next day, the same thing would happen. The group would go into P.I. and try to think of a plan.

"Did Elise's plan work?" Westmoreland asked Michael.

"It did, but it would take a long time to able to melt the entire thing. The best thing to do is to try and unscrew it."

"But, Fish…" Sucre said and looked at him, and then looked around him, "We can't take any of the tools from here."

Michael nodded and walked over to the door, and looked at Elise. Then something, flashed in his mind. He turned to Lincoln and walked over to him.

"Remember when we were in the alarm room, and Elise grabbed the cover of the panel and threw it across the room?"

"Yeah. I was wondering how she did that. That cover had to weigh about 25 lbs. and she just threw it like it had weighed about 3."

Michael smirked and looked around at the group, who were all catching on to what he wanted to do.

"But, we need recruits as look outs. We have to have this done soon." His hand was in his pocket and he took out a walkie-talkie. Elise had given it to him 2 months ago, so they could talk while he was working and she was doing maintenance. He pressed the button.

"Blue Eyed Devil to Mother Hen. Blue Eyed Devil to Mother Hen. Over."

The grouped listened in for her voice. It did not come for a few minutes, and Michael tried again.

"Blue Eyed Devil to Mother Hen. Blue Eyed Devil to Mother Hen. Come in, Mother Hen. Over."

"This is Mother Hen to Blue Eyed Devil, over."

Michael smiled and looked at the group, who looked on with anticipation.

"We need you help."

"How may I be of your assistance?"

"Can that pipe in the supply be unscrewed without a driver?"

"Mother Hen to Blue Eyed Devil, that is an affirmative. I can do it, if you want. Over."

"Can you go now? Over."

"Affirmative."

"Alright. 10-4."

"10-4."

Michael shut off the walkie talkie, and turned to the group.

"We leave tonight."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Chicago, Olivia and LJ were heading to the 696 building to meet up with Lorena and a few of her friends.

"We have to hurry, or the feds will find us." Olivia kept on looking around.

"Don't freak, Olivia."

Suddenly, both teenagers were seized, and thrown into a parking garage. Both LJ and Olivia landed on the floor. Olivia looked up to see who it was. She gasped when she saw who it was.

Suddenly, she was grabbed, and the one guy put duct tape on her mouth, and handcuffed her. Another guy did the same to LJ. The guy who Olivia saw walked over to them and smirked. It was Agent Kellerman.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. LJ Burrows and Miss Olivia Webster. Trying to get your father out of prison, LJ? Well, we all know that that is not going to happen. And neither of you are going to deliver that tape."

Kellerman took out a gun and pointed it to Olivia. Before her could put his finger on the trigger, another shot rang out, and he looked up to see who it was. The bullet had come from Lorena, was surrounded by a few men who looked like they could be from the mob, all brandishing guns.

"Drop to gun, Kellerman!"

Kellerman grabbed Olivia and pointed his gun to her head.

"You drop yours, or she'll die."

Lorena looked at her men, and they all nodded. They then began to walk closer. The men that were with Kellerman were snagged from a few other mob members.

"We all know you don't have the guts to shoot her, Kellerman. She is just as important to you as she is to us."

Kellerman, still keeping the gun to Olivia's head, glared at Lorena.

"What you know, you cheap slut?"

"I know because, this is Olivia, we're talking about. The daughter to the famed "Agent Elisabeth Webster" of the CIA. We all know that you were in on putting Elise away, Paul. You just couldn't stomach the fact that there was someone better than you. And, um, just to let you in on a little secret. She still has her job." Lorena smirked at Kellerman.

Kellerman growled and cocked the gun. Olivia suddenly panicked, but then realized, what her mother taught her once before. Olivia stepped on Kellerman's foot and then back-kicked him in the groin. Before Kellerman fell, Olivia grabbed the keys out his pocket and unlocked her handcuffs. She saw the gun slide in front of her and picked it up. She then pointed it to Kellerman.

"Get up, and you die."

Lorena noticed that Olivia held the gun the same way Elise did. She then noticed Kellerman laying, holding himself, writhing in pain. She grabbed the cuffs that were once on Olivia's wrists, and put them on his. Lorena also put a piece of duct tape on his mouth.

"Sorry about this, Paul." She then shot him. Olivia looked away, and then, saw her boyfriend, still cuffed. She unlocked him, and took off the duct tape on his mouth. She then looked at Lorena. Lorena looked at the guys, who, instantly went to work with the body.

"I never knew you worked for the mob."

"Yeah, well, I do. But, we are on your side."

"Lorena," LJ interrupted, "We need to get a flight to D.C."

"Where are Nick and Veronica?"

"They went, already."

Lorena stood, looking around, with her hands on her hips.

"Alright. I'll book a flight that'll set out tomorrow. Of course, we are all going."

LJ and Olivia nodded, and then, went with Lorena and a few other guys into a van.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Fox River, Elise was unscrewing the pipe. She had just finished the last screw. She removed the pipe and hid it somewhere where no one could see it. Once she was done with that, she then walked out of the room, and down the hall. She went down the hall and met with the guys.

"Ok, it's done."

"Thanks a lot, Elise," Lincoln said, "We couldn't have done it without you."

Elise then noticed Pope coming down the hall and told the guys to hide.

"Sorry about being out so late, Pope. Had to do something real important."

"That's ok. Elisabeth, I need to speak to you."

"Ok?"

"I've just gotten word that your daughter is in serious trouble."

Elise's face fell at this news. As Pope told her about what happened, Elise was becoming more and more fidgety.

"…but, she is with Lorena and a few of her friends, and they are heading to D.C. You have to go too, Elise. And you have to bring Lincoln."

"Ok. Thank you, Henry."

With that, Pope walked on, and went to one of the wings. Elise went to the guys.

"Listen, I can't go with you."

"What!" They all said at once.

"My daughter is in a lot of danger, and so is LJ. I need to go to D.C. and Lincoln has to come with me, because of your son."

"Hey, hey, hey, if her goes, and we all go." T-Bag said, and for once, everyone agreed with him. Elise looked worried, and noticed Pope walking out of the one door. She ran down the hall and up to him.

"Henry, I need to bring a few people with me."

He looked at her incredulously.

"I know it seems crazy, but I must. You see those guys down there," she pointed to the group, "We are a team and we do everything together."

"But, Elisabeth, I…"

"Henry, if you knew that your child, wouldn't you do anything possible to help them?"

Pope looked at her and then the guys, and then back at her. He turned to Bellick, who was standing next to him.

"Get nine tickets for Washington D.C., and make the flight for tomorrow."

"But, Warden…"

"Do it! More than one person's life is on the line." He looked at Elise, who was smiling, and hugged him.

"Thank you, so much."

Pope hugged her back, and then, Elise ran back to the group.

"Instead of tonight, we go tomorrow. Pope and Bellick are going with us."

"Why?" Sucre asked.

"They have to. I wonder who is going to be in charge."

"They'll probably get the Deputy." Lincoln said.

Elise sat against the wall, and was breathing irregularly, holding her heart. Michael sat next to her and took her hand.

"It's ok. We're all here."

Elise looked at him, and nodded. They then went back into A-Wing, and went to bed.

Tomorrow was a big day ahead of them.


	9. Author's Note: Words of Advice

Author's Note:

I just want people to know that I am NOT going to bring T-Bag out of character. I know that he may seem that out of character, but, do not fear, he is not going to out of character for long.

I still have to a few more chapters to do.

Unlike some authors, I like to keep my story just like the show, ovie, game, etc. If it seems that a character is out-of-character, you are all obliged to tell me in a review, and I can continue on with the story with a few words of advice. I do not want to write a atory that everyone will say "Everyone seems so out-of-character, I hate it." I like to keep to original plot-line and write from there.

Anyway, for all those who sent me reviews, I thank you very much. Your words mean a lot to me, since this is my first story, and all.

I thank so much, 1000 times. Enjoy the story. I will try to update soon, but, time will tell.


	10. What Is Gonna Happen Now?

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, the group had to get up extra early, since Bellick got the flight that left at around noon and it took about an hour and a half to get to the airport. They didn't wear the clothes that they wore in prison. The guys were each given three sets of black pants, three button-down shirts, socks, underwear and the whole kit and caboodle. They, of course, had to look as discreet as possible. They all had to change in the office, but Elise got changed in the other room.

Elise, of course, had to be different, since she was the only female. Today, she was wearing a black skirt, a button-down shirt, and high-heel sandals. Her hair, which was usually in a pony-tail, was flowing gently down, in a wavy fashion. When the guys saw her coming out of the other room, their jaws dropped; all except Michael. None of them had seen her in nice clothes. They were always used to the blues.

"You look abosolutly blazing, Elise." C-Note said, looking her up and down, receiving a glare from T-Bag. Elise only smiled, thanked him, and walked other to them.

"Let's go." They all nodded and when they walked outside, they went into a stretch Hummer. Pope went in first, then Michael went in, then it was Lincoln, then Westmoreland, then C-Note, then T-Bag, then Elise, and finally Bellick was the last to get in.

"We all have to look like we are all business partners, got it?" Elise said to the guys, who all nodded.

Warden Pope was looking at a few papers about Elise, and came across a very interesting find.

"Elisabeth?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't know that you were part of the Special O.P.S. How long were you there for?"

Elise didn't answered for a moment, and then spoke up.

"I've been with them since I was 19. I was there for several years, and then, I worked for the secret service."

The guys all looked at her, completely in disbelief.

"Although it has been 7 years since I left the O.P.S., my military background is vital to the secret service. Of course, if they still need me, I could go to them. I'm still enlisted."

"What was your specialty?" Bellick asked, and the guys listened in to hear what she did.

"I had a few, actually. I was for Sharpshooting and Sniper, Unarmed/Hand-to-Hand Combat. I was also part of the Night Fighting squad. I was also in the Pathfinder Operations. My best specialties are the Sharpshooting and Hand-to-Hand Combat."

"We all would've guessed that those two were your best, Elisabeth." Pope said, smiling.

Elise smiled, and looked out of the window. An hour and a half later, they were at the airport, and they all lined up to get into the plane, but Elise was hestiant to get into the plane. Michael walked over to her.

"I know that you're scared, but we need to save your daughter."

Elise nodded and held onto his hand while walking on board to the plane.

* * *

At D.C., LJ, Olivia, Lorena, and the guys all met up with Veronica and Nick at the Museum Natural History. Olivia stepped up to introduce Lorena.

"Miss Veronica and Mr. Nick, I would like to introduce to you, Miss Lorena Haskell."

Lorena walked forward and shook both of their hands. Nick still held her hand, and looked at her carefully.

"I know you from somewhere. You went to law school with me. You were in all of my classes."

"Yeah. I was. I tried to keep to my studies, but, you were always there."

"So, what are you doing now?" he asked, gesturing to the men behind her.

"If you think that I'm prostituting, you've got another thing coming."

"She's a hitman." LJ blurted out, and received a glare from Olivia.

"Oh, you are? For what mob boss?"

"For the former Chicago mob boss, John Abruzzi. But, not working for him at the moment. He's still in the hospital. Poor guy." She shook her head and smiled at the guy. She then remembered something, and took something out of her jacket.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"Here." She handed to young woman a book. It looked like a diary and it was completely filled.

"What is this?"

"This is the most important piece of evidence. Since your mother worked for the FBI, and she caught on to Vice President Reynolds' ideas to set Lincoln up, she wrote it all down there. She, of course, doesn't know I took from your house."

Olivia held it close and nodded at Lorena. Veronica then looked at Lorena.

"So, I guess you really are on our side."

"Always have been." Lorena said with a wink. "We better get to the courthouse and talk to one of the Supreme Justices."

"What happens if they don't oblige?"

"We'll mention Elise. Everyone in D.C. is scared shitless of that woman. Wouldn't blame them. The woman spent several years in the U.S. Special Operations, and then, became the most profilic agent in the U.S.A. She has busted some of the dirtiest players in the game, you know? Betcha that wasn't something you knew about Elise, huh, Veronica?"

Veronica simply nodded. She then looked at Olivia. How could a woman who has been in the military for 14 years produce a young lady who is so into peace. Maybe it was because that Elise hadn't found that peace yet, and is only looking for it. Veronica didn't know, but cared. But, finding out more about Elise wasn't the focus. The focus was to try to get this evidence to prove to the Supreme Court that Lincoln Burrows was innocent in all charges held against him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the D.C. airport, the group were all getting off, looking calm and collective. Well, except for one person. Elise looked as though she was a being chased by a train. She ran out of the terminal as fast as she could, and as far away as she could.

"I will never do that again as long as I live!" Elise composed herself after a few moments to exhale all of her anxiety. She hated flying. Ever since they days in Special O.P.S., and she was always the last person to parachute out of the plan, because of her fear of heights.

"Don't worry, Ellie. We won't be flying for awhile."

"But, when we do, I'm taking a bus."

They all laughed at her, and she joined in. She didn't care that they were laughing at her misfortune. It wasn't a big deal, anyway. Suddenly, a phone rang. They all looked around, and Elise took it out of her purse. When her mother had visited, she had given it to her.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mom?"

"Olivia! Where are you all?"

"We're in the Winston hotel. Lorena had booked a few rooms for you all."

"There's nine of us, she knows, right?"

Silence was on the end. Apparently, Olivia was telling this news to Lorena, and Elise held the phone out awatfrom her ear, and the entire group could hear Lorena's voice, shouting in Italian.

"Olivia, listen. Tell Lorena I'll get the other bedrooms."

"Mom…"

"Yes?"

"I miss you."

"I do too."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"LJ and I are dating."

Elise laughed and a bit, and turned to Lincoln.

"Well, that's good. Listen, I have to go. I'll talk to you…Olivia? Olivia!" She looked at her phone and the line had disconnected. She looked at the guys, and they all looked worried.

"What happened?"

"I dunno. I do hope that they weren't caught."

"Well, we have no time to argue that," Pope said, and he stopped a trolley car, "Get us to the Winston Hotel, ASAP."

"Listen…I have a job to do and…"

Elise stormed on the trolley, and pulled out a badge and a gun.

"Get us to the hotel, now."

"Who are you, bitch?"

"I'm Elisabeth Webster, Special O.P.S. Sharpshooter and the CIA's best agent in the U.S.A. Get us to the hotel, or I'll give you a real reason to call me a bitch."

The driver complied, and they all got into the trolley. Elise looked out, and her heart beated faster as they went on to the hotel. She dreaded the worst, since this entire conspiracy always gives you a reason to dread the worst. She held on to her heart, and just stared out of the window, thinking of a way to seek revenge if anyone that she loved was being taken advantage of.

* * *

_Ooo, a cliffhanger. I wanted to try to get it as dramatic as possible, since it is a drama. Lol._


	11. I Know What’s Gonna Happen Now

**Chapter 9**

As the trolley came in front of the Winston Hotel, Elise was the first to get off. She ran into the hotel, and stood in the middle of the lobby. The group followed her, and everyone wondered she was just standing there. They found out why a second later.

There were about 30 Secret Service agents surrounding her, all brandishing guns. Four of them were holding Olivia, LJ, Lorena, and the two mobsters at gun point. Then, one of them walked up to Elise, still pointing his gun to her. He then took off his glasses. Olivia, LJ, Lorena, and the two mobsters couldn't believe their eyes. It was Agent Kellerman. Apparently, he was just acting dead, and must've killed the other two mobsters that were with Lorena.

"Well, Miss Elisabeth Webster. It's amazing to know that you're still alive. I thought Fox River would eat you alive." He smirked at her, and received a glare.

"Let them go, Kellerman, or you'll surely regret it." Elise held the gun closely, and Kellerman noticed it and laughed.

"You shoot at me, and you'll be dead before you'll know it." The other agents all had their guns cocked. Elise had no choice but to uncock the gun and place it on the table next to her. Kellerman smiled, "That's a girl."

Elise looked at him loathingly, but then, a thought came to her mind. She was one of the best Sharpshooters, with both the gun and the mouth.

"I got a question, Paul. How did you know that our friends were going to be at the Winston Hotel. Did V.P. Reynolds tell her boy-toy where to go? I know she did."

"Don't call me that, Elisabeth."

"Why not, Paul? Afraid for everyone here to know that you're screwing Reynolds. Or, are you doing all of this for a promise of sex? Because, I know that you would do just about anything to be known as the best; which means to lock me away under a false conviction." Elise looked at Pope, who looked stunned. She then turned back to Kellerman, who was growing angrier by the second.

"Agent Paul Kellerman: the second-best agent in the U.S. and V.P. Reynolds' sex object…" She looked at the other agents, who were all looking at her as they once did: with an air of reverence. Each and everyone one of them put down their guns, but Kellerman, being angry as could be, pointed the gun at Elise, and shot it. Another shot rang out, and it hit Kellerman in the hip. Kellerman doubled over in pain, while Elise stood there, with no bullet piercing her at all. She looked past Kellerman to see where the shot came from. She then saw who was holding the gun.

Olivia held the gun in the air, tears on her cheeks. When she saw that her mother was OK, she threw the gun into one of the agent's hands and ran over to her mother, embracing her, never wanting to leave her again. Elise embraced her daughter, not wanting to lose her for a second time. They then parted, and Elise wiped the tears off of Olivia's cheeks. She then looked at the agents, and signalled them to leave. A man walked up to her, and asked her a question. It was the same guy who was on the SWAT team during the riot, and Elise remembered him. She told him to round up a few of the "old crowd." They were going to need as much help as they could get. This was no longer saving one man's life, but saving everyone's lives. Elise then turned to the group, and joined them, while Lorena, LJ, the two mobsters, and Olivia joined in.

"Listen, tomorrow, we have to get to Veronica and Nick, wherever they are. Once we do that, we head to the Courthouse, since I just received word that Lincoln's case will be held tomorrow." Elise looked at the group, and concentrated on Lincoln. He looked scared, but she put a hand on his shoulder. "Have a little faith, Linc."

Once the gang got all situated after the agent gang-up, they all got into their rooms. Michael and Lincoln were in a room. T-Bag, Elise, Lorena, and Sucre were in another room. Olivia, LJ, C-Note, and Westmoreland were in another room, and finally, Pope and Bellick were rooming with the two mobsters, whose names were DiGregorio and Matucci.

Elise went over to Michael and Lincoln's room, to tell them something very important.

"I'm have to go somewhere, tonight."

"What? Why? Where?" Michael asked her, completely in disbelief.

"I can't tell you. This is something I really can't let you know until the opportune moment."

Lincoln looked at Michael and Michael looked at him. He then looked at Elise.

"But, we need you."

"Don't worry. Was there ever a time when I didn't come to your aid? No." Elise gave them one last smile, before going to her room, and getting what she needed for her excursion. She had to dress up inconspicuously, so she put on a pair of dress pants, a pink dress shirt, and a jacket that matched the pants. She then put her hair in a tight bun, then, put on a fedora-like hat. She then slipped on a pair of dark sunglasses, before setting out to the destination that would be key to setting things right.

Meanwhile, in the Capitol, M. Reynolds was talking to one of her officers. Then, the door opened and a tall black man told her that she had a visitor. Reynolds, thinking it was Kellerman, sat down in her chair and awaited her visitor. But, who came to the door, wiped her eerie smile right off of her face. It was a woman, who was fairly tall, with light brown skin, but her eyes and hair color couldn't be seen.

"Hello, V.P. Reynolds…"

The woman's voice was husky, but had a hint of sexiness in it. She smiled in a fashion that hinted happiness and doom at the same time. It was a smile that V.P. Reynolds knew all too well.


	12. You Don’t Know What You’re Dealing With

_Hey, people. Srry it took so long. I've been busy with work, school, and many other things in my life. I know this chapter is a bit short, but please enjoy it._

**Chapter 10**

V.P. Reynolds looked at the woman who stood in front of her. The expression on her face was of fear, shock, and complete and total recognition.

"Agent Elisabeth Webster…"

Elise took off her sunglasses and smiled eerily at the other woman. She walked over to the bookshelf on the side of the wall, and leaned against it.

"Well, well, well…You really thought you could get away this time, didn't you, you old bag?"

Caroline Reynolds just looked at Elise, fear rising in her body. She wanted to run and call for help, but she knew that the woman that was in the room with her this very second had to super-human ability to hinder her from doing anything of the sort. She knew it for this long, but she never showed that she was afraid, until now.

"How could you subject an innocent man to this kind of torture? Are you really that cold-hearted, or is my intuition really acting up?"

"Elisabeth, you and I both know that Lincoln Burrows is guilty. Are your feelings getting in the way, or it is just _my _intuition that's acting up?"

Elise snickered, looking up to the ceiling and ten back at Caroline. The look in her eyes signaled doom, but it was hidden with a look of sheer delight.

"You know, everyone has feelings, Caroline" she walked over tto the desk, placing her hands on the edge. Her hands clenched the desk, and of what the V.P. could see, the wood of the desk was being easily splintered. Caroline got up and stood up, in front of Elise, and looked at her, "Even me."

"What do you want, Elise?"

"I want to know who really killed Terrence Steadman's brother. I have adequate information that shows that Lincoln is innocent, and you and I both know that he is." Elise walked towards Caroline, making the other woman back into the wall. "All I need is the little piece of information, telling me who killed him, and then, everyone can go about their lives like normal human beings."

Elise walked back over to the shelf, leaning against it and thinking.

"You'll never be normal, Elise. Remember, the O.P.S. made the animal that you are."

"No!" Elise walked over to Caroline, with her finger pointing in her face and a look of death in her eyes. "No…The O.P.S. did not make me who I am, today. No, it was this entire conspiracy that made me into the animal that stands here before you. You may have physically locked me in a prison, but mentally, my mind is set free, Caroline."

Elise backed up and walked around the room.

"To you, I am nothing but just a very good agent who you thought would be there for your every whim, but it didn't happen. To the prisoners of Chicago State and Fox River, I was revered…as the most undeniably kick-ass warrior that they had seen. Murderers, rapists, drug dealers…all of those types of people that normal people fear…they fear me. Do you know why?"

Caroline shook her head.

"Because I show my emotions, and that is the toughest thing to do in a prison. Because, if you show your emotion, you are either a punk, or a reverance. So, I have to thank you, for sending me to prison, because now, I am the one with many friends. Not you."

Elise walked to the door, leaving behind a scared, lonely Vice President. Caroline looked at her hands, regretting the choices she had made. She looked at the door one more time, before sitting back at her desk, and looking at thhe paper on it.

Elise walked back to the hotel, and went into the room where Michael and Lincoln were sleeping. Michael noticed her come in, and he had something to tell her.

"Elise?"

"What?"

"Someone called your cell phone while you were out. He said that his name was David Johnson, and he told me to tell you that he only got 5 people from the 'old crowd.'"

Elise looked at him, and nodded.

"Who is the old crowd?"

"The group of mercenaries that I have been with since my days in the Special O.P.S. Did he tell you who he had?"

"Yeah." Michael grabbed a piece of paper with a few names on it. "He said he got 'Himself', "Leroy and Lenora Bumpfus', 'Hatchet Robbins', and 'Luis Delgado."

"That's all we'll need."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'm planning on taking to most important piece to this puzzle of a conspiracy. I have to get that bullet that pierced his head."

"Why?" There came voice walking into a room. It was Lincoln. Elise looked up at him.

"Because, if that bullet doesn't match your gun, then we are in the money. So far, Olivia has it proved on tape that you didn't shoot the gun, but the big shots are going to fight that."

"How is bullet-to-gun information gonna free me?"

"Remember…I am an expert Sharpshooter, and gun-handler. I'll be able to prove you innocent. I just need that bullet."

"Well, let's get to sleep," Michael said. Ellise got up, hugged both Michael and Lincoln, and then walked into the room that she was in. Lorena was laying in the bed next the Elise's, reading a book. Elise could hear both Sucre and T-Bag snoring in the other room. Lorena looked up from her book and at Elise.

"So, did you get it?"

Elise shook her head, and quickly changed into one of T-Bag's t-shirts, and a pair of pajama pants. She crawled into the bed and looked at Lorena.

"I'm gonna try to get it tomorrow. If she didn't want to do it the easy way, then we'll have to do it the hard way."

"How?"

Elise looked at Lorena and smirked.

"Division DRS will get the job done, quick and easy."

Lorena looked shocked. Division DRS was the group of misfits in the Special O.P.S. that Elise had been with since her start in the military world. DRS stood for "Dirty Rotten Scoundrels," which is what they were. They were dirtiest players in the game, but you could always rely on them to get the job done. Elise trusted them, and so would they.

"We'd better get to sleep. I feel that tomorrow will be a very big day." Elise smiled at Lorena, and turned off the light. She stared out the window for awhile, thinking about the future, about how she will live, and about everyone she loved. She thought for awhile, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

_Hey people! I need your reviews! I feed on your critiques!_


	13. Author's Note: BrushUp and Question

Hello all of my readers!

I want to thanks all of you for reading this story. It is my first, and it is actually helping me out with my major (Since my Major is Writing)

I just wanted to give a heads-up to all of you and give, yet another, brush-up, from Chapters 6 to 10. Some mistakes will be included.:

Elise, as you know, chooses T-Bag over Michael. Some people believe this is a move for T-Bag to redeem himself, and some people still thinks he's going to be the same. Wel, I'm not telling. You'll have to wait until the end.

Olivia and LJ are together, but only one of the parent's knows. How will Lincoln react to knowing that his son is dating his brother's best friend's daughter? Yet again, you'll have to wait.

We find out that Elise has a heart condition that is permanent, and yet it is remission. At any time, this condition can come up and screw everyone up. Will it come up or not? Again, send me reviews and give me ideas. I need help. Lol.

I know that when Lorena, Olivia, LJ, and the two mobsters arrived in DC, they met Veronica and Nick, and in the next chapter, Nick and Veronica are no where to be found. I didn't write it in, bu Veronica and Nick were continuing on looking for evidence. Just wanted to clear that up.

When Elise talked to the Swat guy, he was referred to as "Johnson." His full name is David Johnson, and he was with Elise during the Special O.P.S.

No one knows who Olivia's father is…except for Elise. I didn't write about this, but it will be brought up in the next chapter. Send me reviews to give me ideas on who you think is her father…I already know who it is, but I want to know if my dedicated readers know.

That's it for the brush-up…but here is a question?

What actress do you think would fit the role as Elise, if Elise was indeed, a real character?

Send me reviews on who you think would be a good "Elise" and I give you Kudos!

Thank you for reading, and let's head on to the next chapter!


	14. Operation of Innocence Part 1

**Chapter 11**

The next day, Elise was the first to get up. Instead of getting into her "business" attire, she wore something that her division would recognize her in. And once again, she put her hair up in a messy bun, like she used to do while in prison. This was were signature look, and because of that, everyone knew who she was.

Elise waited awhile longer, until everyone else got up, before going downstairs, and headed outside to light up a cigarette. She hadn't had one in such a long time that when she took her first puff, she coughed a bit, but it all went down naturally after that. She savoured this little moment…She enjoyed smoking her cigarettes without anyone bothering. She couldn't stand those hypocritical people who would bash her for being a smoker. Who did they think they were talking to? Apparently, anyone who would dare criticize Elise didn't know her, but soon would, after a little "talking-to."

Suddenly, someone walked up beside her, and she turned to see who it was.

Olivia looked up at her mother with a smile on her face. Elise looked at her daughter, and threw down her unfinished cigarette on the ground and stomped it out.

"I don't care if you smoke, Ma."

"I don't want you getting sick, Olivia. People may say I am a bitch, but I do know that I wouldn't want to get my only child sick because of me."

Olivia hugged her mother, before heading back into the hotel. Elise followed her daughter, after looking down at the cigarette she had thrown. Although it was flat, it was still burning. Smoke continued to rise from it, and for a brief moment, Elise thought that, maybe, just maybe, this was a sign. It was a sign. A sign of faith to everyone that was with her. She looked up to the sky, and kissed her hand and raised it to the sky, smiling. She walked back in the hotel, and saw everyone just standing there and looking nervous.

"Alright, you guys. Here's the plan. We're gonna take the most important evidence, aside from the video."

"And what would that be?" Michael asked.

"The bullet that was embedded in the guy's head and the gun that Lincoln had. I told you last night. But, the only way to get is to get into the FBI building."

"Oh really? We're not FBI…How are we supposed to get in there?" Lincoln said, walking up to Elise, before turning around, hearing a voice call out from where the doors were.

"That's where we come in…" It was a man, with a brown mullet, and he spoke with a Southern accent. There was a woman next to him, with blonde hair and red lips. Two other guys stood next to him. One had tattoos all over his arms, and his hair was long and ethereal-looking. The other guy looked as though he was of Hispanic descent, and he was very muscular. "Hello there, Colonel. It's a pretty nice thing for you to invite us to this hullabaloo, here."

"Yeah, Colonel…" The woman spoke up, walking up to Elise. Elise got up and hugged the woman, and as the three men that were with the girl, walked up to Elise and shook her hand, the rest of them looked at them with trepidation. Elise looked at the group, and then, introduced the new visitors to them.

"Guys, this is my team…Division DRS. That there is Leroy Bumpfus…" She pointed to the first man with the mullet, "This is Lenora Bumpfus…" The girl mock-curtsied, and smiled, "That is Hatchet Robbins…" She pointed to the long haired man, "…and this is Luis Delgado. But…" She looked around, "Where is David?"

"He's on his way, Colonel Webster. He should be here shortly." Lenora said to Elise, and looked at the others. "Aren't ya gonna tell us who they are?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Elise introduced the group the DRS, and realized that Bellick was eyeing Lenora. She smiled to herself, before revealing the plan to DRS.

"Well, by how that sounds, we better get going." Luis said.

"But, we need more people. Elise, we cannot hold all of those guys on our own." Lenora looked pleadingly at her superior. Elise looked dismal for a second, before looking at the guys. She waved them over, and Michael was the first to come up.

"Is everything ok?"

"Not really. Do you think you guys can become mercenaries for a day? We don't have enough people."

The guys looked around at each other. To be a mercenary for a day is what Elise was asking them. Did they hear her right? Of course. She speaks clearly. But, to be a mercenary…

"That's crazy. Elise, is your head screwed on tight?" C-Note looked at her as though she had three-heads.

"Listen, if we don't have this many people, then we'll never get that evidence. This isn't just about one guy's life, now. It's about everyone. We all now know about the conspiracy, so our lives are on the line, irregardless if we are fighting against it or not. So, are you in or not?" She put out her hand, and DRS out their hands on top of her's. They then looked at the others, and and with one final glance at each other, they put their hands in also, now officially part of Division DRS.

"One question…Where are the weapons?" Michael looked at Elise, who looked at him in return. She then looked at the door and walked over to it. There, David had rode up in a van, that was loaded with weapons. She called the group over and showed them.

"Does that answer your question, Michael?" Michael and the other gaped as they looked at the weapons.

The group got ready, but before Elise did, she walked over to LJ, Olivia, Lorena, the two mobsters, and Pope.

"Since you aren't coming with us, your job is to try and contact Nick Savrinn and Veronica Donovan."

"But, Mom, I wanna go with you."

"No, Olivia. I don't want to lose you."

"But…" Olivia was in tears, and before she could say another word, she wrapped her arms around her mother's body, not wanting to let go. People always thought that her mother was scary, but she knew her better than anyone. Well, maybe not as much as Michael. But, she still knew her more than anyone else. Elise parted woth her daughter, and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Listen. You be strong, Olivia. This is no time to be crying. Especially right before I have to go raid the White House for evidence."

"I like it how my mom is back to her old military self, again. It gives me a feeling of hope to know that people revere you, Mom. I love you."

"I love you, too." With one more hug, Elise walked out of the hotel, with the rest of them following her. They all went into the van and drove off. Olivia ran out of the hotel, being followed by Lorena. Tears ran down her cheeks as she saw her mother go off, once again, to war.

The van was parked in a shady area, and the group had to climb the gate to get to the booth to open the gate, to get into the White House. But, before doing that, they had to disable the security cameras.

"Leave it to me…" Lenora said, before taking out an M-9 and shooting all of the cameras surrounding them. The police officer in the booth saw this, and went for his gun, but wasn't quick enough, since the rest of them had there weapons drawn. Elise walked forward to the booth.

"You should know who I am?"

The officer shook his head.

"I am Agent Colonel Elisabeth Webster of the Special O.P.S., of Division DRS. I'm here for some justice that must be dealt with. So, you better let us in or you'll regret it."

The officer, looking scared, complied, and opened the gate. Elise kept the gun on him, and as the others went into the van, she stayed outside.

"You guys get into the White House and create a diversion. Then, I'll go and get that evidence."

No one said anything back to her. They just nodded, and went. Elise looked at the officer.

"Do you know how can I get inside without being seen?"

"Yes."

"Good, because you're gonna be my lead."

The officer looked at her, more terrified in his life than he would think possible. Elise walked into the booth and closed the gate, and she made it, to passerbys, as though she was the officer's girlfriend, before walking out of the booth, with the officer in front of her.

"You make one bad move, and you know what will happen."

The officer said nothing, and just kept going forward. He knew he wasn't dealing with just anybody. This was the most feared person in the entire U.S.A. And now, he had to lead her into the White House, and he couldn't call for help, for back-up or anything. He just had to lead on.

Elise followed him, suddenly feeling something in the pit of her stomach. It was a feeling she had before. A feeling she had while she was in the Special O.P.S. when she would go on missions. She felt…powerful and determined. More so, this time, because she was trying to save her best friend's brother's life. She smirked behind the officer, and chuckled deviously. Her plan, so far, was working. Put the fear in those who deserved it, and she would be on top, agai, in no time.


	15. Operation of Innocence Part 2

**Chapter 12**

The officer led Elise into the White House, still filled with fear. Elise thanked him and went right into the middle of the large room that she was led into and shot her gun in the air, three times. Everyone fell to the ground, hands on their heads and looking afraid. They all knew who she was, and they all knew what she was capable of.

"Where can I find the evidence from Lincoln Burrows' case?"

One of the men lifted up his head slowly and was first to speak.

"On the fourth floor, in Room #450."

Elise nodded her head and headed towards the staircase.

Meanwhile, the rest of them were in the garden, fighting off agents, sharpshooters and bodyguards. Michael looked at the White House and turned to Lenora.

"Do you think that she got in?"

"Yeah," Lenora looked around them and saw that even more snipers were surrounding them, "We need more help."

The group huddled up in a circle, slowing being surrounded by agents, sharpshooters, and bodyguards. Michael closed his eyes, as he prayed in his mind for a miracle.

"Why don't you guys pick on someone else?" a voce came from the far right. The group looked over to see Lorena, Olivia, LJ, the mob guys, Veronica, Nick, and about 250 soldiers from the Special O.P.S. behind them. There was a man standing next to Olivia. He was a tall white man, with long brown hair in a pony-tail, brown eyes that reminded the group of someone they knew very well. He was holding a M-16 gun in his left hand, and a M-9 pistol in his right, and he was holding it like Elise.

He looked back at the soldiers, and they all got ready to charge at the agents and other people who were against them. One of the agents looked at him, and asked him a question that was on all of their minds.

"Who are you?"

"My name? My name is Lieutenant-General Desmond Webster, of the Special O.P.S."

"You were supposed to be dead!" One of the other agents called out.

"Well, I guess I'm not, now am I?" Desmond shot at the agents, with a speed and mark that could rival the best sharpshooter in the world. Even with the shooting, the agents remained still. Desmond shook his head and smirked.

"You leave me no choice…Division DRS…Go!" With that, the soldiers charged at the agents. Since the soldiers took down the agents, Desmond and the other went over to the group. They all looked at him, amazed.

"Are you related to Elise?" Michael asked.

"Yes. I am her father. We haven't seen each other in 30 years. So, I decided to pay her back. We better get inside. Veronica here has just found out some information that could help us all out."

"And what would that be?" Lincoln asked, looking at her.

"I just found out that Terrence Steadman is not dead, and I got a list that shows who is all on this conspiracy." Veronica looked at the group, and Lincoln hugged her. Olivia was looking around, and saw that her mother was not there.

"Where's my mom?"

Michael just realized that she wasn't there, and that she was still in the White House.

Elise was in the room that she was told to go, and was going through every cabinet, every drawer, and every closet to look for that evidence, but failed miserably. She looked around, distressed.

"If it's not here, then it doesn't exist."

"Right on, Elise. You're a very smart girl." Elise turned around to see where the voice was coming from and saw Kellerman, still alive, standing at the door. He had a gun in his hand, and pointing it to Elise.

"You don't need to do this, Paul."

"Oh, yes I do. I need to get rid of Agent Colonel Elisabeth Webster of the Special O.P.S. The woman who took away my shot at being the best in the C.I.A., and always bragged about it. The woman who left me 15 years ago."

Elise just looked at him, eyes red with anger and stress.

"I never ruined your shot, you did. Ever since you got into this conspiracy thing, you ruined your chance at being the best. And remember this one thing, Paul. All is fair in love and war, and no matter what you try to do, you cannot change the past."

"But, why did you leave me 15 years ago? And then, come back and make me feel like a complete asshole." Kellerman raised his gun and it was pointed to her head. Elise just looked on as her fate was in the hands of this crazed man.

"You raped me, Paul. What did you think? I would come back and welcome you with open arms?" She looked at him, and he looked at her. "After you raped me, I got pregnant. After you raped me, I had Olivia." She looked at him, the shock written on his face, "Yes, Paul… Olivia is your daughter."

Kellerman froze for a moment, soaking in this information. He put the gun, and looked at Elise, his being filled with shame and shock.

"This isn't about just saving one man's life, now. It's about saving multiple lives. If you want to Olivia anymore, then you'll have to testify against who ever set this conspiracy up."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing right now. Terrence Steadman isn't dead."

Elise looked at him, and looked down. So it was true. In her gut, she knew that he had to still be alive. The body in the car looked like a mannequin. Then heard her cell phone ring, and she took it out of her left back pocket. She flipped it open and listened to whoever was on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hi Elise, it's Veronica. Listen, there is no bullet. Terrence Steadman is still alive."

"Yeah, I just found out."

"Really? By who?"

"Paul Kellerman. He's gonna help us out."

"Why?" The grouped looked at Veronica, and she put the phone on speaker.

"Because if he doesn't, he will never get to see his daughter, Olivia."

The group looked at Olivia, who looked more shocked than anyone. Then, a thought had hit her. He must've been her father, because they have the personality, and she saw it that time in Chicago, in the garage.

"Anyway, we need to get out of this building. I'll be right down in about a few minutes."

"Okay. Elise, there is someone here who is waiting to see you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. He says he can help us out."

"Alright. See you down there,"

Veronica nodded and shut off her phone. She looked at the guys and smiled.

As Kellerman and Elise ran down the staircase, Kellerman was still in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"After you raping me, why should I have told you anything?"

"Because I bet you Olivia was still wondering who her father was before just a few moments ago."

"Let's not argue about this, please." When they had reached the opening, Elise could tell it was locked. She then turned around and saw a few more agents surrounding them. She looked around for her gun, and it was no where to be found. Then, she found a smoke bomb. She looked at it, and then at Kellerman.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting us out of here."

She threw it down on the floor and in no time, the room was filled with smoke. Elise looked for the locks on the door. With all of her strength, she opened them up, and Kellerman, of what he could see, saw that the mother of his child was stronger than any man he saw. In no time, the doors were open and Kellerman and Elise were running towards the group. Elise looked at the group. There was a lot more there than when she left.

"Oh my."

Elise walked over to them and saw that Veronica, Nick, LJ, Olivia, Lorena, the mob guys, and the rest of her Division were there.

"Well, I guess the gang's all here."

They all nodded, and T-Bag said, "I guess so."

"Well, would you guys call this little expedition we had?"

They all looked at each other, and then a voice spoke up. It was a deep amn's voice, and Elise knew who it was. She looked at who it was coming from.

"Well, since this operation was to try and get an innocent men out from the chair, then, we should call it 'Operation of Innocence'. Don't you think, Elisabeth Anne?"

Elise looked at Desmond, and for the first time, tears of happiness came to her eyes, and she ran into her father's arms.

"I thought you were dead…"

Desmond shook his head into his daughter's head. After thrity years, it would really get to you. Tears came to his eyes, and he held his only daughter into his arms.

"After thirty years, I really owed it to you." He wiped away her tears, and smiled down at her. "Listen, we have to go. There is another operation we have to take care of. I'll see you later. I promise."

Desmond called the troops, and with one last look, he gazed at his daughter, with a smile, and yelled,

"I'm very proud of you, Elisabeth! You don't know how much!"

And, with one last wave and one last smile, until another time, Elise saw her father leave again, but this time, she understood the reason for him leaving. When she was three, she didn't know. But, now, she did.

Elise then turned to the original group, with a new addition, and wiped away the tears. She tried to look fine, and clear her throat, but, she finally broke down. The guys soothed her and told her everything was gonna be fine. They knew that she loved her father. The one time while in Fox River, upon hearing of her father's alleged death, she didn't leave her cell for a week. The C.O.s would have to forcefully get her out of the cell, so she wouldn't get herself sick from being upset.

After a few more minutes, she finally composed herself, and stood straight out. She looked at the guys, and looked ashamed.

"There's no reason to be ashamed, Elise," Lincoln said, "If you let out your feelings more often, it will make you a stronger person."

"Really?" Elise asked, while wiping her tears away. Lincoln nodded, and received a smile from Elise. T-Bag walked over to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. She leaned into his neck and sighed. Then, she walked over to Veronica.

"How did you find out that?"

"Agent Danny Hale told me, before he was shot by him." Veronica pointed to Kellerman, and Elise looked at him. But, instead of glaring at him, she smiled.

"You fit into our lot very well. But, you will not betray us, right?" Kellerman shook his head. The other guys looked at her, and as did Elise's DRS soldiers. Kellerman smiled nervously and didn't say a word. All of them knew that there was one day more until all would be good.


	16. To Tell The Truth

**Chapter 13**

The entire gang returned to the hotel. It was only a few hours since the White House raid, or as Desmond would've put it, "Operation of Innocence." As they all went into their rooms, Elise was the only one who didn't go into her room. She stayed out in the hallway, pacing up and down the hallway. She then sat against one of the walls and put her head in her arms. She was wondering about what type of operation her father had to go on. Did it have anything to do with the case? And if it was, was it going to help them?

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone came out into the hall. Her head popped up, and she saw Lincoln smiling down at her.

"Hey, Elise."

"Hey."

Lincoln sat down next to her. He could tell that something was on her mind.

"Are you OK?"

"To tell the truth…no. My mind is so jumbled right now. With your case, my father returning from the dead, knowing that everyone is safe… just everything that is anything that has happened in the last few days is all on my mind. I hope to God that with all the work we all put in, that in three days… they'll find you innocent."

"Well, I believe they will. They'll have to."

"Why?" She looked at him, confusingly.

"Well, that operation your father had to go on… it wasn't for the Special O.P.S.," he looked at Elise, whose eyes widened, "No, it was for the case. He went to look for Terrence Steadman."

"I knew he would do it." Elise was smiling, but then, a thought crossed her mind. ""How did he come into contact with Veronica and Nick?"

"He saw her on the T.V. and remembered who she was. Then, when she was talking about me, he remembered me, and Michael, and remembered that his only daughter was friends with a man that was going to be executed, for a crime he didn't commit. After that, he called Veronica up, telling her that he was Elise's father, and that he could help in getting Terrence Steadman."

"He did all of that? Wow…" Elise looked forward, thinking of her father. "Did he say how long he was going to be?"

"He said that if all goes to plan, he should be back by the time the case starts."

"Until then, I'll have to try and get sufficient evidence to rule in your favor. I'll have to check out that video again. Olivia said that when she got a close-up on you, she said that you didn't shoot the guy, that you were just standing there, looking at the body."

"I was. I didn't shoot the gun at all. I was looking at the body inside, and saw that it looked like a mannequin."

Elise looked at Lincoln, and then looked away. A smile crept onto her face. She and Lincoln then walked back into their respected rooms. Elise didn't, but got to work on Lorena's desktop. She took the DVD and diary that Olivia had, and went to work.

She opened up the diary that was given to Olivia. Inside, there were your normal forms of writing, but Elise went right in the middle, and took out a piece of paper, and opened it. It was a letter from Terrence Steadman to his sister, the day after his murder. Elise looked around the room to make sure that no one was looking.

She had been playing dumb this entire time. She already knew about Terrence Steadman being alive, and about the conspiracy before-hand. She was Caroline Reynolds's most trusted agent, that was until Terrence Steadman's alleged murder. That is when she lost Reynolds's trust and started to work against her. That is what landed her in prison in the first place: not obeying orders. But, upon hearing that Lincoln was in Fox River, Elise hacked into Chicago State's computer system, and transferred herself to Fox River. It was the perfect plan for revenge. It was also a secret she had never told, and never was.

Elise read the letter, and enter some key factors into the computer. These factors included what time he arrived at his destination, where he was going to be, and who he had with him. This was very sufficient evidendence for Lincoln's case. Elise just prayed that none of them would find out about her knowing about the conspiracy this entire, and that her name was not on that list. After that thought, she went to Veronica and Nick's bedroom, and asked Veronica for the list on the names. Once she had the list, she went back to her room, and read the names:

Caroline Reynolds

James Reynolds

Paul Kellerman

Terrence Steadman

George Patterson

Fredrick McDermott

Elisabeth Webster

Her heart dropped when she saw her name on the list. Then, she thought of idea. She took the list, and ran down to the lobby. She went to girl in the front desk.

"Do ou have a printer?"

"Uhhhh… yes."

"May I use your computer for about 5 minutes? It's very important."

The girl nodded, and Elise jumped over the window, and right into the seat. She then went to a program where she could recreate the list in the exact format, with exception of her name. Then, she printed it out, thanked the girl, and went right back to her room. But, what she found made her heart drop even more.

Everyone was in her room, waiting for her. Lincoln had the diary in his head, and glaring at her. Even Michael was looking at her in a loathing fashion.

"Can you tell us what this is, Elise?" Lincoln asked, holding out the diary.

"I can explain, Lincoln… It's only a diary."

"A diary! You knew about the conspiracy, didn't you?" Lincoln aksed, angry.

Elise nodded.

"How could you do that, Elise?" Veronica asked. "We all thought you were on our team."

"What do you think I've been doing? I've been trying get Lincoln out of Death Row just as much as you have been. Yes, I admit it. I was in on the conspiracy, but I was against it. Reynolds kept on pushing me to be even more in it, and the more I resisted, the more trouble I was getting into. I was sent to Chicago State the day after Terrence Steadman was murdered, but before I went, Reynolds gave me this diary," she took the diary out of Lincoln's hand, "but what she didn't know was that she had left a very important piece of information in the diary."

She took out Terrence Steadman's letter and read it aloud.

_Dear Caroline, _

_I guess we really fooled them. I have just arrived in Little Rock, Colorado, in the Georgian Hotel, on Raven Street. I arrived in Colorado at about 8:00 A.M. and arrived at the hotel at 12:00. I'll under the name of "Derrick Fremot," since that is the name you chose. I hope no one finds this letter. It wouldn't be a great thing, since we all really want Lincoln Burrows dead. See you later._

_Terrence Steadman_

After reading the letter, Elise looked up to see their faces.

"You are going to testify them, aren't you?" Nick asked.

"Of course. I am letting my friend be executed for killing a man, who is, by this letter, as happy as can be in Little Rock."

"We have to call your father, Elise. We have to tell the exact location of Terrence."

"I'm on it." Elise took out her cell phone, and could the Special O.P.S. headquarters.

"David? Hello. This is Colonel Elise Webster. Radio in Lieutenant-General Desmond Webster."

"What does he need to be told?"

"Tell him about a location of a certain someone."

"That would against protocol, Elise. We cannot hand out locations if he isn't on a mission."

"Just do it, because he is on a mission. He's looking for Terrence Steadman."

"Terrence Steadman? I thought he was dead?"

"Well, judging by the letter that he sent to his sister, he is living well in Little Rock. So, radio my father, and tell him that Terrence Steadman is in the Georgian Hotel, on Raven Street in Little Rock. He';; be under the alias of Derrick Fremont."

"Ok, Elise. You got it."

"Thanks." She hung up the phone. She then looked at the group, and concentrated on Lincoln, who was still a bit angry.

"You have every right to be angry, but just remember…I'm on your side, now."

Lincoln nodded, and hugged Elise. She hugged him back tightly, and knew that, no matter what would happen, she and the rest of them were going to seek justice, and no one was going to stop them.


	17. The World Has Changed

_Sorry about taking so long guys. I had to deal with work, school, and personal problems. Was always thinking of my readers, though. This chapter is a little long, just to let you know. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 14**

Later that night, after a few hours of talking, the group went to bed. Elise stayed up though. She had been writing up documents for Veronica and Nick, and was constantly looking for even more evidence that would sufficient.

There was one person in the room, who stayed. Michael was sitting on the bed, with his back against the wall. He kept on looking at her, and made sure she didn't make any funny moves. Why did he have to be worried about? This was Elise, right? After awhile, Michael got up and sat down next to her, and watched her more closely. She saw him do this, and turned her head towards him.

"Why do you look at me so, Michael?"

He didn't answer. He was thinking that his silence would render his answer to her. And she got it. Elise looked sad for a moment, while looking at Michael.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I should've told you before. It wasn't a right thing for me to do."

"I'm upset with you, Elise. I didn't think that you would keep this secret from us. That you were part of the conspiracy against my brother." Michael glared slightly at her.

She looked at him intently. Her mouth opened somewhat, but no sound came from her mouth. After a minute, she finally spoke.

"Listen, I was never part of that conspiracy, although I did know about it, okay?" She looked at him, and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, right, Elise. And like you really are an agent and a Special O.P.S. soldier? Come on, Elise. Stop lying." He got up and walked to the door, but he felt a strong hand on his arm. He turned around and saw a very angry Elise looking at him, eyes red and tears coming down her cheeks. It had been a long time since he had made her cry, and it pained him to see her cry. But, not this time. He would soon regret thinking that.

"Listen, Michael Scofield. I am working my ass off to save your brother's life, ok? You see all of these papers!" She waved her arms around, pointing to the papers all over the desk, "Those papers are the road to you brother's innocence, Michael! All these papers will prove that Lincoln is innocent, and prove that he can have a normal life, unlike most of us…"

Her last few words shook Michael a bit, and he looked at her, and for the first time, he was feeling…scared.

What the two didn't know was that the rest of them had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I wonder what she means by 'Unlike most of us?'" Sucre asked. No one answered, and then Olivia's voice came from behind.

"My mom can't live a normal life, like everyone else. She has been trying, but it won't happen. With the case going on and everything, her military instinct is kicking in, and it might be her downfall."

"Why?" The Warden asked, looking at the young woman, and trying to be as quiet as can be.

Olivia sighed and sat against the wall. The group gathered around her, to hear what she had to say about the woman was practically killing herself to save others.

"Whenever my mom finds something to do, and she knows that she can help out, she works herself to the brink. You see, while my mom was in the Special O.P.S., she had to deal with a lot of death. And most of the time, she thought it was because of her. She has seen too much death, and she would be so depressed upon knowing that someone died, and she thought that she could save them. So, now, because it is someone she knows, that feeling of perseverance and commitment is 100X more than in the Special O.P.S. In a way, I think my mom is practically killing herself, in order to save everyone else. That's what she wants."

"Why do you think that?" Lincoln asked.

"She's not herself, if you have noticed," Tears were in Olivia's eyes, "She isn't fun anymore. She isn't energetic anymore. She isn't even happy anymore. I don't want the only person that I've know to die because she feels that she owes it to all those who have died, but not because of her. She always takes the blame for everything. Even if it wasn't her fault."

Lincoln, T-Bag, Sucre, C-Note, and Charles all looked at her, and looked at each other.

_Flashback:_

_Back in Fox River._

_Lincoln, Michael, T-Bag, C-Note, Sucre, and Charles were all in P.I. But they weren't working. They were standing in a line, being confronted by Bellick._

_Apparently, some tools were taken from the shed, and they all knew that they did it. But, they were not going to give Bellick the satisfaction of knowing that._

_"So, which one of you took the tools? I told you that they were marked, but, ya'll thought you were smart and could pull one over on me."_

_Bellick stared at them all intently._

_"If no one speaks, then it'll be 90 days in the SHU for all of you."_

_"It was me, Bellick…" A voice came from his left side, the group's right. Elise walked up to Bellick, with the tools in her hands. The group looked at her incredulously, and wondered how she managed to get those tools. They also wondered why she was going to blame herself for taking the tools._

_"You took these tools, Elise?"_

_"Yeah… You see… I needed new tools for maintenance, and I figured, since these guys don't use them all the time, and I would, I took them. But it was for good cause, Bellick. The desks in the C.O. room are fixed. You told me about them, and so I fixed them."_

_"That was a good thing you did, Elise, but, you'll still have to face the consequences."_

_"I know."_

_Elise followed Bellick inside, before looking back at her friends, and smiling. She had helped them once again._

_End Flashback_

Meanwhile, back in the room, Elise was still in a heat of anger.

"I could never live like a normal person. I always had to make sure that everyone was safe. What kind if life is that? Not a normal one, I'll tell you that much."

"And do you think that I had a normal life? My father was a drunk and my mother died when I was young. At least you have parents who cared about you and are still alive."

"Yeah, but they don't see each other, Michael. I was an accident waiting to happen. My parent didn't intend on having me, you're parents did."

Before he could stop himself, Michael said something he was surely going to regret.

"I bet you didn't intend on being raped and having Olivia, now did you? I bet you weren't even raped, but just saying that to make yourself feel better. And I bet you don't even feel bad for lying to people."

"I can't believe you just said that."

Michael tried to apologize, but the damage had been done.

Elise went into the closet, and grabbed her belongings, and opened the door, and walked out. The group saw her leave, and went to stop her.

"Don't do this, Elise."

"Come on, we can work this out."

"Yeah…"

"NO!" Elise screamed and everyone backed off.

"Ever since a few hours ago, you have all lost your trust in me… You think that I'm lying, but I'm not. I was never part of the conspiracy, and I never wanted to be. I know what you are all doing. You're trying to convince me to come back for all of your benefits. Huh?"

They all looked at her, and they all hung their heads.

"I knew it. First, my best friend says he wished I was dead, and now I find out that the group of friends I thought I had are only using me." She looked at Michael, who had tears in his eyes, "Is this really a normal life, Michael? Well, thank you so much for letting me know this."

"That's not the truth, Mom." Olivia walked over to her mother.

"We do want you here, not because you're good at getting evidence, or killing people. But, because you are a true friend, and a good mother. Just please stay…for me?"

Elise looked at her daughter, and shook her head. And she walked away, before hearing her daughter's voice come down from the hall.

"Fine, just go…You'll just regret it, like you always do."

Elise turned around, and looked at the group. They all looked at her, and she knew that Olivia must've told them a secret that she wanted to keep untold.

She then walked back over to them, and cleared her throat.

"Do you all really want me here? If you do, I will stay."

"What we really want…" Michael walked up to her, "is to have a happy Elise here."

"I can't be happy, not under these conditions."

"Yes you can, Elise. Just look at the positive end of the case. You have been able to find evidence that will really be able to get Lincoln innocent."

"I guess I did, huh?" She smiled a bit, and the group hugged her. But, the happiness ended when Veronica walked over to Elise, and gave her some bad news.

"Your father lost Terrence Steadman. He couldn't find him, and the case is in two days."

"Then, we'll just have to hope for my dad to bring him in by the case. I think that my evidence will help us out while the case is going on."

Her smile faded and she looked at them. But then, her smile returned.

"Hey, we all have to have a little faith, right?"

They all agreed, and once the tension had settled down, they all went back into their respected rooms.

T-Bag went into Elise's room.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Elise looked at him, and nodded a bit. The truth was, actually, she wasn't feeling all to well, but she wouldn't show it. T-Bag sat down on the bed, next to her, and took her hands into his hands.

"Elise?"

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something."

Elise looked at him, and his hands shook, as he held her hands. Elise sat up, and looked at him intently.

"I know I told you this before, but, I love you very much. I want to know, that when this is all over… When we are all free…Will you start a new life with me?"

Elise just looked at him.

"Now, I know that it may be too much to ask, but---"

T-Bag was cut off by Elise kissing him, hard on the lips. She then parted and looked at him.

"I would love to start a new life with you, Theodore…" She leaned in and hugged him tightly. T-Bag nuzzled into her neck, and whispered.

"You are my salvation, Elisabeth."

Elise then caressed his cheek and turned him to face her. He looked into her brown eyes, and felt something in the pit of his stomach. It was a good feeling, but it was there. He had never felt this way before.

"As are you, Theodore… Whatever happens, stay with me. I have also found my salvation in you."

"I will stay, only if you'll stay with me…"

"I will."

T-Bag kissed her gently on her lips, and moaned into her mouth. Elise laid down on the bed, and T-Bag crawled on top of her, both of them lost in love. The rest of the night was spent in utter bliss between the two lovers; both were unafraid to show their feelings.

Everyone knew that the world had changed, but no one knew how much of an effect it had put on them. They all wanted things to be the same, but they would have to face challenges, like everyone else had to.. In two days time, all of their worlds would change forever.

_More reviews! I feed on your feedback! LOL_

_Time2TryDefyingGravity_


	18. One Day More

Chapter 15

The next morning, everyone got up at the same time. It was one more day until Lincoln's case, and everyone, especially Elise, was extremely anxious. They all headed down to the lobby. Sucre, Westmoreland, C-Note, T-Bag, and DRS were all talking and playing cards. Bellick and Pope were sitting at the couches. LJ and Olivia were standing by Veronica, Nick, Lorena, Michael, Kellerman, and Lincoln, who were all discussing about the next day. Elise was pacing up and down the halls, biting her nails, talking to herself, and manyy other unusual things that she wouldn't usually be seen doing. Michael went up to her finally, to stop her from pacing up and down the hall.

"Elise, you've got to calm down."

"How can I calm down? My father lost Terrence Steadman, and the case is tomorrow… This is terrible, it really is. I can't believe that all of this happened. I should've stopped before it got too far…"

Michael stopped her before she could say another word.

"What do you mean by 'you could've stopped her?'"

"Well, ya'll already know that I knew about the conspiracy, I also knew about the plan beforehand…which means…" Elise smirked and turned the other way, "that since I knew about it beforehand, and I'm on Lincoln's side, we can throw down that old tyrant of a Vice President for good."

Kellerman walked over to her.

"It won't be that easy, Elisabeth."

"Why do you say that?"

"You'll need more proof of knowing about the conspiracy in advance."

Elise looked at Kellerman, and the way she looked at him, he knew what she was thinking.

"Oh, no, Elise. You can't—"

"Hey, you got us into this mess, and now you are going to get us out of it. Anyway, you owe it to me, big time."

"Hey, listen, I don't owe you anything."

Elise took out a shank that she had in the back of her pants and held it to his throat.

"Oh, really?"

Kellerman gulped, and subtly shook his head. Michael looked at Elise in an entire new light. She was no longer the sweet girl he knew long ago. She was a determined woman, risking everything for what she knows what to be right.

Elise put the shank back and walked over to the doors. She walked outside and sat down on the bench. She looked up at the sky and scoffed.

Someone walked behind and put one of their hands on her left shoulder. Elise looked up to see who it was.

"Hello, Linc."

Lincoln sat down beside her, and put his hands between his knees. He looked across the street and saw a few kids coming in and out of a general store.

"It would great to be free."

"Free from where? Prison? Your conscience constantly gnawing at you? Life?" Elise took out a cigarette, lit it up, and a breathed in deeply.

"From everything. I want my life to be back to normal," he looked at her after he said that. Her body tensed up a bit. Last night's argument was coming up again in her mind.

"And I also want your's to be, too. I know you may think it won't, but it can."

"how?"

"You'll be with Olivia more, you won't need to always have to go on missions…you'll have more friends than you started with."

Elise smiled.

"Elise, I got a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you not the sweet little girl I knew from so long ago?"

"People change. After having Olivia, my entire outlook on life quickly changed. I had to save my child, but at the same time, I wanted to be away from the cookie-cutter life without committing crimes. That's when I joined the Special O.P.S. I became a monster when I joined. I became a monster, and I liked it. And because of that, I never went back to my normal ways."

Lincoln looked at her.

"For all those who deserve to die, I let them die," She looked at him, "and those who didn't, I let them live. That is why I changed, Lincoln. Because I finally saw that there was so much injustice in the world, and I saw that I could help."

"The problem is that you're helping out too much and draining yourself dry. Anyway, I don't think you were a monster, Elise. As you said, there was just so much injustice in the world, and your mind changed. That was it."

Elise smiled at him. Lincoln the walked back into the hotel, leaving behind a changed Elise. Was she really a monster all these years as she had said, or was Lincoln right? All she knew was that she would have to be a monster tomorrow, irregardless of the consequences it will bring. She stared across the street awhile longer, and then, her cell phone rang. She flipped it open, and saw the name "Johnson" on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hello Colonel. Listen, I've got your father on the line."

"Ok." Elise waited a few minutes until she could hear Desmond on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hello, Elise. I've got really good news."

"Did you get Steadman?"

"Yes we did."

"Where was he?"

"We're in D.C. now. He found out about us tracking him down, and thought it to be smart to return to D.C."

"Ok, so where are you now?"

"Look to your right, and you'll see us driving down the street."

"Ok, but give me a second." Elise ran into the hotel, and then, stood up on the table. "We've got Steadman!"

Veronica walked up to her and looked up.

"How is that possible?"

"If you coome outside with me, then you'll know."

She jumped from the table, and outside, being quickly followed by the rest of them. Once they got outside, they saw the rest of DRS, and they also saw Elise's father holding onto a man with light brown hair, and in a business suit. He was squirming around, and looked afraid, but arrogant. His hands and ankles were cuffed, just so we wouldn't get away that easily.

"Well, well, well. Terrence Steadman." Elise walked up to him.

"You can't do anything to me, you whore."

"I know I can't. But, you can do something for us."

"Yeah? And what would that be?"

"You could testify against your sister."

"Eat shit!"

"Well, it's either that or going to jail…"

Terrence just looked at her and then spit in her face. Everyone started towards him, but elise stopped them. She then looked at Terrence.

"You know what, Terrence? I know a few inmates who would love to have you in prison." She then turned to T-Bag. "Which of your boys has been needing a bitch?"

T-Bag smirked, and Elise turned back to Terrence, who looked as though he was going to die.

"Fine… I'll testify against Caroline. Just promise me that you won't send me to prison."

"Terrence, you and I both know that I don't keep promises to low-lives." She smirked, and Terrence lowered his head in shame and defeat.

Later that night, everyone was in Elise's room, and she was discussing about all of the evidence that she had.

"….so, all we need to do now is wait. All of this evidence should be substantial enough to get Lincoln out."

"But, what if it isn't enough?" Nick asked her. She looked at him.

"Then, I'll make them believe our evidence and prove him innocent."

Nick swallowed hard.

"Are they that scared of you that they will let you force them into changing their minds?" Nick asked Elise, but she didn't answer him.

"I told you guys that the entire Judicial system is dead scared of Elise." Lorena told Nick. The group looked at her. "Even the Vice President and President are afraid of her?"

Lincoln looked at Elise.

"Why are they afraid of you?"

She looked down at the papers, sighed, and looked up.

"Because I'm not afraid of anything that they say, or do to me. Anyone who is anyone would be afriad to stand in front of the American Supreme Court, but I'm not. I know their weaknesses and their flaws. I know what they are always planning to do, and because of that, they are afaid of me."

"But why?"

"Because I could hit them back even harder, that's why. Anything they have for me, I throw something even bigger, better, and more sufficient at them. They're not as scary as you think once you get to my level of monstrosity."

"So it's a pretty good thing that you're on the good side, Miss Elisabeth…" Pope said, and smiled at her.

Elise smiled back at him, and then, something crossed her mind.

"Henry, once this is over and done with, do we have to go back to Fox River?"

"Unfortunately, yes. You do."

The Fox River crew all looked extremely dismayed at this news, and they all just sat down.

"Is there anyway of getting out?" Elise looked determined.

"Well, there are different ways. How about you and I discuss about this later on, Elisabeth."

Elise nodded, and looked at the guys. She smiled at them.

After a few more hours about discussing the case, everyone went to bed. Elise stayed up a little while longer, and sat on the window and looked to the sky. This was going to be her last day of freedom, before she and her friends would have to go back to Fox River. But, it was only one day more until the fate of her dear friend. She didn't know what to be more worried about. She guessed she was more worried about Lincoln, now. Anyway, being at Fox River wasn't that bad, since she now had friends to talk to.


	19. Author's Note: Chapter Challenge UPDATE

Hello Everyone. Listen, I know that not many people do this, and if no one has, and I am the first, then that would be so great. I am actually going to list the chapters of the stories, excluding the Author Notes. If you read the chapter titles, then you'll know what the chapters might be about. But, there is a catch…Some of the titles are ironic to the chapter. Try to figure out which ones are ironic, by guessing what the chapter will be about. Not many authors challenge their readers, but I do, so MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Lol. Anyway, take a chance to see what they will be about, and tell me about them in a review. I'll take your guesses, and see if I could work them into the story. Thanks a lot. XOXOXOXOXO!

HERE ARE THE CHAPTERS:

Chapter 1 – "I Know Your Face"

Chapter 2 – "Getting to Know You…Again"

Chapter 3 – "Forget Me Not"

Chapter 4 – "Forgive and Forget…But Never Regret"

Chapter 5 – "Understanding Each Other"

Chapter 6 – "I Was Born To Make You Happy"

Chapter 7 – "Tomorrow is Another Day"

Chapter 8 – "What Is Gonna Happen Now?"

Chapter 9 – "I Know What's Gonna Happen Now"

Chapter 10 – "You Don't Know What You're Dealing With"

Chapter 11 – "Operation of Innocence, Pt. 1"

Chapter 12 – "Operation of Innocence, Pt. 2"

Chapter 13 – "To Tell The Truth"

Chapter 14 – "The World Has Changed"

Chapter 15 – "One Day More"

Chapter 16 – "The Battle of Innocence"

Chapter 17 – "Freedom…For Lack of a Better Word"

Chapter 18 – "In The Rough"

Chapter 19 – "Rolling It Up"

Chapter 20 – "Back in Fox River"

Chapter 21 – "The Break is Restored"

Chapter 22 – "Back To The Way Things Were, Pt. 1"

Chapter 23 – "Back To The Way Things Were, Pt. 2"

Chapter 24 – "Unexpected Company"

Chapter 25 – "I've Got Some Great News"

Chapter 26 – "Whatever Happens…Stay With Me"

Chapter 27 – "Lessons Learned"

Chapter 28 – "Forever and Ever, Amen"

By the way, after the story is finished, there might be a sequel. That is only if this story is good enough to have a sequel.

Sequel Pending:

**We're Still Standing**


	20. The Battle of Innocence

It was finally here. The day that everyone's worries would end. The day that an innocent man would become free.

The night before, Division DRS had to leave to go to a station in Montana, and had to say goodbyes. So, all that who was left was the original group, with a few surprise guests.

It was only an hour that everyone was up, but it had looked as though they were all up for a lot longer than that. Everyone was ready for the battle of innocence. Everyone… except Elise.

Elise was still in her room, looking at the papers for the case. Incoherent babble could be heard from hr mouth as she looked at the papers. Constantly, she would look over every paper, to make sure not to miss anything. The group looked on at her, but said nothing. Apparently, this was one of those signs of nervousness from the great Agent Colonel Elisabeth Webster.

After about an hour and a half of this, Elise finally exited the room. She looked at everyone. The men had suits on and the women were dressed in a casual-dressed up sort of way. But, Elise? She was looking like an agent/attorney. But, how she dressed, was it going to matter to the Supreme Court? No. No… the Supreme Court wouldn't look at her clothing, but her face. Elise's face was all that they had to see to be scared mindless.

Elise lead their way out the door, where she saw a bunch of agents standing outside, with two limousines behind them. Lincoln had to be cuffed before going into the car, and Elise looked at the agent cuffing Lincoln.

"You're cuffing an innocent man."

"I know, but I still have to obey the law."

Everyone filed into the cars, Elise going into the car that held Lincoln, Veronica, Nick, Desmond, Kellerman, Terrence Steadman, and Pope.

Elise then looked at Lincoln.

"Todayt's the day, huh?"

Lincoln said nothing, and looked out the window. He would have to go through it again. He would have to go through the day of torture again. But this time… there was more hope. He smiled out the window, thinking of being innocent once again.

Meanwhile, in the other car that held Michael, Sucre, C-Note, Westmoreland, T-Bag, LJ, Olivia, Lorena, and Bellick, everyone was the opposite of the car in front of them While Lincoln's car was quiet, Michael's was loud. And they weren't even talking about the case, either.

"So, tell me again, you are one of Abruzzi's hitmen?" Sucre asked Lorena.

"Yes. I was one of the best."

"How did you and Elise become friends?" LJ asked, sitting next to Olivia and Michael.

"We became friends after she had joined the FBI. I was part of the FBI, before they fired me, and that's when I joined John Abruzzi."

"My mother never told me that you were part of the FBI, Lorena." Olivia said, looking at Lorena astonished.

"Well, your mother always has a lot on her mind. The question I'm wondering is how she and you, Mr. Theodore Bagwell, came to become an item?" She looked over at T-Bag, who smiled.

Olivia looked at T-Bag also. Most girls her age would be afraid to even speak of him, let alone look at him. But, she was like her mother, and was entranced be the sight of him.

"Well, it all started with a fight, then a reconcilation, and then… you know. A friendship."

Michael made a noise, and everyone looked at him, and then back at T-Bag. He was still a bit jealous, but he was also being a bit selfish. Elise wanted to be happy. So, sacrifices had to be made.

T-Bag continued.

"I never really thought that I could be friends with someone like her. I mean, we all know about my past, but…" T-Bag looked down, and his hands were on his knees. He then saw a pale hand slide on one of his hands, and looked up to see who it was.

Olivia smiled at T-Bag.

"I believe that becoming friends with my mom gave you the redemption you had been seeking for. Anyway, how often do you come across a woman who can scare the bejeebles out of so many people?"

Everyone laughed at her last comment. But it was true. How often _would_ you come across someone like her? It was a miracle she was sent to Fox River, it really was. She had changed so many lives, not even knowing it. Well, she probably knew about it, but said nothing.

Before everyone knew it, they were at the Supreme Court.

Everyone had got out of their cars and walked into the building. They were allchecked for any concealed weapons, and once that was all done with, they continued on.

Elise turned to the others.

"You guys go into the audience. We have to go to get ourselves checked again."

They went into courtroom and sat down in the first and second row, on the defendant's side. They talked amongst themselves as they waited for the case to start. The only ones not talking were Michael, LJ, Olivia, and Lorena. Then, they hear the bailiff starting to talk.

"All rise for the Supreme Court Justices of the U.S."

Everyone rose to their feet as the ten Justices came out and sat down. Olivia looked at the one who was right in the middle. He was the oldest of them all, but seemed to be the most unsympathetic of them all. This one, she thought, was the one that her mom really had to convince.

The audience then sat down, and one of the Supreme Court Justices went on with what the case was about, and then, introduced the plaintiff, who was Caroline Reynolds with her lawyer, and then, Lincoln, who was followed by Veronica, Nick, and Elise. The middle judge noticed Lincoln having three attorneys and spoke up.

"Is there a reason why you have three attorneys, Mr. Burrows?"

Lincoln looked at the man, and looked at Elise. Elise looked at him, and then looked up at the judge.

"Your honor, I am allowed to be Mr. Lincoln Burrow's attorney."

"On what grounds?"

"On the grounds that I am Agent Colonel Elisabeth Webster, and I am the one who was able to get sufficient proof of Mr. Burrows' innocence." Elise looked at him, and stared into his eyes. He looked back, looking unmoved, but then, said:

"Very well, then."

The case went on, with Veronica and Nick showing some of Elise's proof to the judge, but then, Caroline's lawyer would interject with some statement, saying that the evidence was fraudulent. Nck and Veronica would bring up witnesses that were alive, and examine them, and think that they had the court. But then, Caroline's would cross examine the witnesses, and it seemed like the case was lost.

The case was obviously running in Caroline's favor, and Elise was on the verge of punching her out. There she was. The vice president sitting there, with a grin like a Chesire cat. This case was fixed. Elise knew it. Suddenly, she stood up.

"Your honors?"

"Yes, Miss Elisabeth."

"I can see that the few witnesses that have come up to the stand have been cross-examined by Mrs. Reynolds' lawyer before."

"How do you know?"

"I know because I can see that Mrs. Reynolds is mouthing the exacts words that the witnesses say."

"That is ridiculous!" Reynolds' lawyer, Daniel Hartigan, shouted, getting up and slamming his hands on the desk.

"No it is not. She is. I can see her mouth moving from all the way over here. You people think you are so sneaky, but you're nothing but rats. And you know that, Daniel." Elise shouted to him.

"Ms. Elisabeth!" The middle judge roared, getting up, and receiving her attention directly, though she didn't look afraid of him.

"You are getting out of line."

Elise breathed in deeply, looked at Hartigan, and then, looked back at the judge.

"I have a witness I would like to call to the stand."

"Yes, and who would that be?" The head jusge asked, not seeming interested. Elise could see Caroline whispering something in Hartigan's ear, and they both laughed. She then smiled to herself.

"I would like to call… Agent Paul Kellerman to the stand."

Caroline's smiled disappeared when she heard that Elise wanted Paul Kellerman to go to the stand. Elise smiled wickedly at her, and then, walked over to witness stand, where Paul was seated.

"Agent Paul Kellerman…"

"Elisabeth."

"I have a few questions for you."

Kellerman nodded.

"First off: I know that this is all a conspiracy. Can you tell who started it?"

"Well…" Kellerman was stumbling over his words, and judging by the look in Elise's eyes, he was about to be smacked.

"Well," he started again, "Vice President Caroline Reynolds and her brother, Terrence Steadman, started this conspiracy."

"Do you know why?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, can you at least tell me why they wanted Lincoln dead?"

"No, Ms. Elisabeth. I cannot."

"Why not?"

"I don't know the answer to that."

"Then, why did they include you in on it?"

Kellerman looked at her.

"Because they told me that a certain someone wouldn't do the job. That's why."

"And who was this certain someone?" She asked him, knowing what the answer was and just waiting for the audience's reaction.

"This certain someone was you, Elisabeth."

The audience gasped. Everyone except the group of cons, kids, and support.

"Did they tell you what your assignment was, that was supposed to be mine?"

"Objection! She's leading him."

Elise looked at the judges and shook her head. They all said, even the head judge:

"Overruled."

Elise smiled.

"Kellerman, did they tell you what the plan was was? I mean, there was a plan, right?"

"Yes, there was a plan. And it was to get rid of anyone who was going to expendable."

"What do you mean by 'going to be expendable?'"

"I mean, anyone who was going to reveal the plan to anyone outside the conspiracy."

Elise nodded and continued.

"Is it true that you and Agent Danny Hale killed both of Lincoln Burrows, Jr.'s parents, Lisa and Adrian Rix."

Kellerman looked down and nodded.

"Is it also true that you killed Leticia Barris?"

Again, Kellerman nodded.

"So, you killed those who were expendable to the conspiracy, or as you thought?"

"Yes."

Elise nodded.

"Thank you, Paul."

Kellerman got up and went back over to the audience. Olivia looked at him, and he looked at her. She shook her head at him, and a sad look crossed his face.

Elise remained in front.

"So, so far as we know… Caroline Reynolds and her brother, Terrence Steadman, did in fact form a plan to have Terrence killed. But, the question is, did Lincoln just seem to stumble into the picture, or was he just set up? Well, Lincoln says he was set up, and I know that Caroline won't want to admit that he was, so I'll have to ask the next best thing."

The court looked at her. Caroline and Hartigan looked worried, and the judges were baffled.

"I would like to call Terrence Steadman to the stand!"

The audience all gasped and noticed that the doors had opened. In walked Desmond Webster, holding onto a completely shackled Terrence Steadman. Caroline looked at her brother in complete shock. He only looked at her, with no expression. Apparently, Elise must have had said something to him before the case.

The judges looked at Terrence Steadman as he walked to the witness stand. They couldn't believe it. This was proof enough that Lincoln was innocent.

"Hello, Terrence."

Terrence just smiled at Elise.

"Will you just tell the court about what this conspiracy is all about and why did you do it in the first place?"

"Well, that's easy. Caroline wanted to get everyone, who she thought would be expendable to her reign of tyranny, out of the picture, which included Lincoln Burrows."

"Why Lincoln, though?"

"She heard about him being a drug addict and decided that since he wasn't a form of her "dream", as you would say, she wanted him out of the picture. And she would stop at nothing to do so."

"Oh, really?" Elise looked at Caroline, who gulped and looked down.

"So, tell me, Terrence… Do you really think it was a smart idea to leave behind a letter to your sister a day after you were supposedly killed?"

"No it wasn't. I knew that someone would find it, sooner or later. I feared it was gonna be you, but now…"

"Now, we know it was me, but, we'll skip over that. Thank you for your time, Terrence."

Terrence nodded at Elise, and then got off of the witness stand, and was escorted back to the door with Desmond.

Elise looked at the judges, and whispered something to them.

"And you thought I wouldn't amount to anything.'

All of the judges cringed, and then, the head judge got up.

"We will take an hour recess, and then, the verdict will be heard."

Elise was sitting on the banister of the witness stand and was staring at Caroline. She stayed that way for a few minutes, before she noticed someone walking over to her. It was Lincoln.

"Hey, Linc."

"Hey, I wanna thank you for everything."

"Oh, don't mention it."

"No, I'm serious. With you helping with the case, somehow protecting my son…just being there for me and Michael. I don't know why I never trusted you before. I was wrong back then." Tears were in his eyes.

"Oh, don't cry, Lincoln. You're gonna make me cry." She started to cry, and then hugged Lincoln. Although she was crying she was laughin, which caused Lincoln to start lauhging.

"Come on. We have one more hour before the verdict. And this time, you need this hope."

Lincoln nodded. He followed Elise, who walked over to the group, who were all congratulating her on just scaring the living daylights out of everybody. They all talked for awhile, and then, most of them went outside, for some fresh air. Elise stayed in the courtroom, sitting alone in one of the rows. She looked out of the corner of her eye and she saw Pope coming in and sitting next to her.

"Hello, Pope."

"Hello, Elisabeth."

"Have any news about us going back to Fox River?"

"Yes, I do. You'll have to return, unfortunately."

Elise's face fell, and she looked down at the floor.

"What about my request to release us all on bail?"

Pope looked at her in a serious way. She looked at him, and covered her face with her hands. But, a smile crossed his face and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"It went through."

Elise looked up at him, eyes wide, and a smile across her face.

"Really? Oh my God!"

"Yes. You will be leaving, however, after tomorrow, in a month and a half."

"So, I guess we'll have to get reaccustomed to the big house, huh?"

Pope nodded, and smiled. Elise thanked him again, and as he left, someone else walked in. It was Olivia. Olivia sat down by her mother.

"Mom? Can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"You know that man, T-Bag?"

"Yes?" She looked at her daughter, "Please don't tell me he has done anything to you."

"Well, no, but he did tell me something."

"And what was that?" Elise asked, getting a bit heated up.

"He told me that my mom was the best thing that happened to him, and he hopes that this entire thing ends soon, so he could live with you in peace."

"He'll have to live with you, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"That entire group of guys that were with me? They were in prison with me. And they became my best friends. So, I made a request that we get out of prison as soon as possible."

"And?"

"And we are." Elise looked at her daughter, and she saw her crying. Olivia hugged her mom really tightly, and didn't want to let her go.

"I'm coming home, Olivia."

The hour had past, and everyone had come back into the courtroom. Elise was sitting at the table with Lincoln praying for the verdict to be innocent. Lincoln put his hand on her back, and she looked up at him.

"Have a little faith," he told her.

Elise smiled, and noticed the judges coming back in. Elise, Lincoln, Nick, Veronica, Caroline, and Hartigan all stood up, awaiting the verdict.

The head judge stood up and looked out to the courtroom. Of all the faces, his eyes landed on Elise's. She had finally proven herself. It would've been horrible for her if verdict was guilty. But, that was only if. Well, here goes.

"We have found, that in the case of the alledge murder of the very much alive Terrence Steadman, we find that Lincoln Burrows is innocent on all charges."

The crowded roared. But no one was happier than Elise. Although she stood there silently, with a smile on her lips, she looked up at the judge who called out the verdict. He caught her eye, and a trace of a smile graced his lips. Elise nodded her head to him, and he returned it. She then turned to Lincoln, and gfave him a huge hug.

"I have eve greater news."

"What is that?"

"In a month and a half, we'll be free. All of us."

"How?"

"I made a request to the head judge about letting us go, and he accepted it. We're almost free!"

Lincoln hooted and hollered and was soon rampaged by the guys and the others.

Everyone congratulated Elise, but no one gave her more praise than Michael. He walked over to her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't know what I would do if I never knew you."

"I guess it was a kinda good thing you left me 16 years ago. Because if you didn't, this wouldn't have happened."

"No, it wouldn't have."

Elise laughed, and joined the group. They all were chatting idly, and Elise's eyes were glued on Lincoln. He was so happy. Maybe there was something else that she could give him., He deserved it anyway. But, it would have to wait a little while more.

At last, the battle of innocence was over.


End file.
